The Simple Shinobi Life
by JackTheRipper666
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura go through the turmoils of bringing up children in a shinobi world. Lots of new pairings, and a new Hokage! Guess who? [KakaSaku, NaruHina, JiraTsuna main pairings] [Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto]
1. New Family

**Disclaimer: **I don't own naruto

**The Simple Shinobi Life**

**Chapter 1: New Family**

"_Strange isn't it? One minute your nothing, the next you're Dad." – My cousin Mashood Bhai_

"Hatake-san please sit down!" The nurse said firmly. The silver haired jounin was walking along the hospital lobby room, then up the wall, across the ceiling, back down the wall, and back across the lobby. A cigarette was in between his masked lips, as he puffed away quickly.

"Jeez Kakashi-sensei, calm down, she'll be alright." Naruto pleaded. The Copy nin didn't here him. His thoughts revolved around what his wife was going through in the maternity ward.

"When did you start smoking?" Sasuke asked above his newspaper.

"Asuma hooked him." Naruto answered.

"Will you two shut up?!?!" Kakashi yelled.

"SHH!!" The nurse warned. Kakashi turned to the nurse and flipped her the bird. She turned up her nose and continued her work at the front desk. Kakashi was sweating bullets. _This is taking too long_ he thought. _What the hell are they doing in there?_ Suddenly, the door opened, and the doctor walked out.

"Hatake-san-" He began but was interrupted by Kakashi charging through him and running into the room. His wife was screaming in agony. He rushed to her side and held her hand.

"Honey are you alright?" She squeezed his hand with so much force that she broke all of his fingers.

"I hate you Kakashi I hate you!" She screamed. She squeezed furthur causing his fingers to break even more. Kakashi bit his tongue to hold back the pain. His wife's scream could be heard all over the hospital. And then it stopped. All that was heard, was the sound of a baby crying. The nurses brought the baby to her, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"It's a girl she said." Kakashi's face swelled with happiness over his wife's accomplishment.

"We're not done yet," the doctor piped up, "the second one has to come out."

"Second one?" Kakashi and his wife said together. Kakashi turned to his wife and put his good hand on her head.

"One more push honey." He pleaded. She used all her strength and gave it one more try. Once again, her agonizing scream was heard throughout the village this time. Over in Hokage tower, Tsunade looked up from her paper and out the window towards the hospital. _She's giving birth today??_ She thought. She stood up and poofed from her office. The doctor held the second baby in his hands and walked over to Kakashi and handed him over in a blue blanket.

"It's a boy." He said with a smile on his face. Kakashi looked down at his two children. The girl had dark eyes and pink hair, while the boy had silver hair and green eyes. He looked to his wife and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Well done Sakura, well done." He whispered.

_Pop!_ Tsunade appeared in the room and walked up to the couple with their two chidren. The nurses and doctor bowed their heads in respect of the Hokage. "So these are the two angels eh?" She asked with a pearly white smile. Sakura nodded her head, her pink locks shaking slightly.

"What shall we name them?" Kakashi asked. Sakura thought a moment and gave her daughter a kiss first, then her son.

"Rin…and Obito." She whispered. Kakashi fought back tears. He looked down at his two children.

"Our little Rin and Obito." He said, choking back tears of joy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Give it back!"

"No! I saw it first!"

"Come on give it back!!'

"No way!"

"Daddy! Obi-chan took my doggy!"

"Did not! It's mine!" the little silver haired boy ran towards the hallway when he found himself airborne. Kakashi held him by his shirt collar and watched as his 4-year-old son tried to run in mid air. The Copy nin chuckled behind his mask.

"Now Obi, isn't that Rin's doggy?" Kakashi asked gently. Obito shook his head vigorously.

"No it's not! This one belongs to me!" the little runt squealed.

"How can you be so sure?" Obito was tired of trying to run.

"It says my name right behind the ear! See?" He showed his father the name written on the ear. Kakashi frowned.

"Obito, this says 'Rin' on it." The green eyed boy looked down at the ear.

"Oops." He said quietly, blushing. Kakashi smiled and set him back down. The little boy walked over to his sister and handed the dog back.

"Sorry Rin-chan." She grabbed the stuffed animal and held it to her face.

"It's ok Obi-chan." She replied. Kakashi knelt down and ruffled both their heads.

"Now play nicely you two. Uncle Naruto will be here soon." Both kids' faces lit up.

"Yay!" They said together, "Do you think he'll bring presents this time?" Obito asked Rin.

"Now you two," Kakashi started, "Your Uncle Naruto is a very busy man. You can't expect him to have gifts for you all the time." They both sighed.

"Oh Kay.." they said together in disappointment. Kakashi chuckled and walked towards the kitchen. A pink haired woman was fixing dinner for the family. Kakashi slid his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

"Good evening, my handsome husband." Sakura greeted as she continued cooking.

"And how is my ultra sexy wife doing?" He whispered into her ear. Sakura giggled and turned her head to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"When are Naruto and Hinata arriving?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked at the clock.

"Oh any minute now." He said. There was a knock at the door. Kakashi walked down the corridor and opened the front door.

"Hey Kakashi!" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto! Hinata! Glad you could make it!" He moved aside to let his two friends come in. They shook off the snow and walked inside the house, taking off their coats and hanging them on the coat stand. "How are things at the office _Hokage-sama_?" Kakashi asked Naruto. The blonde young man scoffed.

"C'mon Kakashi you know I don't accept the honorific from you guys," he said playfully punching his former teacher, "but it's hectic as always." Sakura walked into the living room to greet them.

"Good evening you two!" She greeted enthusiastically. "How's my favorite couple doing?" Naruto took a seat on the couch, Hinata moving slowly not the damage her unborn child. "How's the baby?" Sakura asked.

"Coming along just fine." Naruto said with a smile.

"Uncle Naruto!!!" Obito and Rin screamed running towards the 6th. Naruto got off the couch and knelt down with his arms spread open.

"Hey there are my two favorite kiddies!" Naruto said in a loud voice hugging both kids as they came crashing into his arms. Hinata smiled at how much the kids loved Naruto.

"He's going to be such a wonderful father." Hinata said. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"He's always been great with kids," he said, "it started with Konohamaru. Then it progressed from there. His team sure did love him too." Kakashi gave Naruto a sly smile. "And besides, being the Hokage means that you have to love the entire village." Naruto smiled up at his mentor.

"You should've seen him the night of the coronation." Hinata said quietly, a hint of pleasure in her voice. Sakura raised in eyebrow.

"So Naruto isn't just wild in public eh?" She asked. Hinata blushed furiously. Naruto nervously put his hand behind his head.

"Uncle Naruto," Obito asked, "were you crazy before you became Hokage?"

"Aha…" Naruto began. Sakura finished it for him.

"You should've seen him! He used to paint silly pictures on the faces of the previous Hokages!" Rin and Obito put their hands to their mouths and gasped.

"You were a naughty kid Uncle Naruto?" Rin asked her dark eyes wide. Naruto chuckled.

"Yep! I used to be the biggest prankster and still am to this day!" Obito pumped his tiny fist in the air.

"I'm going to be just like Uncle Naruto, and pull the best pranks ever!" Kakashi sighed. _One Naruto is enough to handle_ he said to himself. Naruto grinned and reached into his coat pocket.

"I've got something for both of you." He said. The twins' eyes popped out of their heads and their faces lit up like Christmas trees. Naruto pulled out two Konoha hita-ate's and handed them to each child. They squealed with joy, took them and gave Naruto another hug.

"Thank you Uncle Naruto!" They said in unison. Naruto laughed.

"You're welcome you two." He looked at them both. "Now if you two ever need anything that mommy and daddy won't get you, you come to me okay?" They nodded their heads vigorously. Sakura scoweled.

"Naruto! You don't have to do that." Naruto winked at Sakura and Kakashi.

"Hey, you're my two best friends. It's the least I can do." Sakura silently thanked him and Kakashi smiled. Sakura looked to the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!" She said. Kakashi went inside and started setting the table for 6. Hinata stood up slowly.

"Let me help please." She offered.

"No, no don't worry about it Hinata-chan." Sakura said quickly. "You're in no condition to be working. Here you're our guest!" Hinata blushed and nodded her head in gratitude. Kakashi set the table and sat at on end of the head. Naruto sat at the other, Hinata and sat wit han empty seat for Sakura, and the twins sat in there seats. Sakura came back with a steaming pot. She lifted the top off. Naruto, Rin and Obito yipped in glee.

"_Ramen!_" They all said together. Kakashi and Sakura laughed, Hinata smiled at her husband's predictability. They all broke chopsticks and said in unison.

"_Itadakimasu!_" They all dug into the meal put before them. Before long, everybody had eaten to their full. Naruto sat back and let out a sigh of relaxation.

"Sakura," he said with his eyes half closed, "if I didn't know better, I'd thought that you and the old man shared recipes." Sakura smiled.

"Always glad to know I can still cook." She said happily.

"Mommy is the best cook in the world!" Rin said pumping her chopsticks in the air.

"Nuh-Uh!" Obito disagreed, "Daddy is!"

"No! mommy!"

"No! daddy!" The two siblings glared daggers at each other. The four adults laughed.

"Now you two," Kakashi began, gently, "there's no point in arguing. Everybody knows that mommy is a better cook." Obito's face fell. Kakashi leaned in and whispered to his son. "But between us, I do cook better." Obito smiled again and nodded his head in approval.

"Alright time for bed you two." Sakura said. They got up from their seats and started to make their goodbyes around the table. They went to opposite ends of the table and ended up with either Naruto of Kakashi. They ran into their beds, Kakashi in pursuit. He tucked in Rin first, and kissed her goodnight, then to Obito and did the same. The Copy Nin walked back from the room and took a seat on the couch where the Naruto and Hinata waited. Sakura was in the kitchen making coffee.

"So Kakashi, have you considered my offer?" Naruto asked. Kakshi sighed.

"Yeah I've mulled it over," he began, "but being back in ANBU seems like so much responsibility. I'm sure most of it will be stationed away from home." Naruto waved his hand in dismissal.

"You won't have any such thing. In fact I need you here more than out there." Kakshi raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly did you have planned for me?" Naruto leaned in.

"Head of ANBU Division at Head Quarters." Kakashi's eye widened.

"What about Sasuke? He's more than qualified."

"I've already made him Head of Hunter Nin squadron. He's had enough experience with being a hunter nin, and has proved to be the best at it." Kakashi thought it over again.

"Give me another day to think about it." Naruto nodded his head. He turned to Sakura who arrived in the living room with a tray. Kakashi got up and helped her out.

"Sakura, how is the medical recruitment going?" Sakura set down a cup of coffee in front of the blonde Hokage.

"It's going well. We have 14 potential candidates, all of which who have studied under Shizune-san and myself. Soon, we will have a full team, enough to run the hospital." Naruto smiled.

"That's good news," he sighed, "ah only if baa-chan could see what progress we made."

"Well I heard from Shizune-san that she's coming back soon." Naruto's head turned sharply to meet eyes with Sakura. Kakashi's and Hinata's too.

"Really?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yep! Seems like she's ready to come back home and also settle down." She winked as she said the last thing. Naruto almost choked on his coffee.

"You mean…" Naruto turned his wedding ring towards Sakura. She nodded with a smile.

"_With who???"_ They all asked. Sakura hesitated a bit then whispered.

"Jiraiya-sama…" All three nins almost jumped out of their seats.

"_REALLY??"_ they chorused.

"Keep it down!" Obito and Rin cried from their room. They all took their seats quietly. Kakashi picked up his coffee and drank through his mask.

"Kakashi you still haven't taken that mask off?" Naruto asked.

"I know! I've STILL Haven't seen his face yet." Sakura added. Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"After all these years and you still refuse to show your face?" Kakshi shrugged.

"I've grown too accustomed to it," he said simply, "and I find it amusing when people get frustrated over what's behind my mask." Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Ano…Sakura-chan?" Hinata inquired. Sakura turned to her friend.

"What's up Hinata?" The Hyuuga girl leaned in a bit.

"I want to come in tomorrow to get a check done about my baby." Sakura smiled.

"Sure! Just stop by the office when you can and I'll give you the check-up myself." Hinata bowed in thanks. A few hours passed by, the friends laughing and reminiscing about their past. At around 10:30, Naruto stood up and walked over to his wife.

"I think we better go," he said, "I've got a huge load of work tomorrow." Kakashi nodded and stood up. Sakura did the same. They walked to the front door, and helped get their coats. There was a light December snow outside, and a slight wind chill. Sakura helped Hinata outside and Naruto shook hands with Kakashi.

"Keep the offer in mind Kakashi." Naruto said with a smile. Kakashi nodded.

"I will." He responded. Sakura went to stand next to Kakashi as they waved them off. The Uzumaki's waved back and poofed back to their apartment within Hokage Tower. Sakura and Kakashi turned around to walk back inside. Kakashi picked up the cups from the coffee table and Sakura began to wash the dishes.

"So what will you do?" Sakura asked. Kakashi turned his head to her.

"I don't know," he simply responded, "It sounds tempting but what about Obito and Rin?" Sakura picked up another plate and continued washing.

"Well he said it'll be a desk job, so it shouldn't be too time consuming." Kakashi nodded. He brought the remainder of the items in and slid his arms around her waist.

"Maybe," he said, "maybe it's best if I just stick with regular mission work."

"Yeah but if you do that, there's the chance that you will be away for a long time. Isn't that worse than coming home late from the office? At least we know where you are." Kakashi shrugged.

"You're right." He said planting a kiss on her lips. "I'll talk to Naruto tomorrow." Sakura smiled and turned around in his arms to kiss him more deeply this time.

"I love you Sharingan Kakashi." She whispered.

"I love you more my little cherry blossom." Sakura smiled as she kissed him again. She broke off the kiss and grabbed him by his belt buckle.

"Wanna use that new form of _taijutsu_ again tonight?" Kakashi narrowed his eye and smiled devilishly behind his mask. He picked up his wife bridal style and walked into their bedroom.

(A few minutes later)

"Obi-chan what's that noise?" Rin asked her brother, the lights out. Obito listened hard. He sighed in boredom.

"Mommy and daddy are just wrestling again." He replied. "Just go back to sleep." She nodded and put her head back on her pillow.


	2. Daddy's New Job

**a/n:**_Hello and welcome to another chapter of my fic. Hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for those who reviewed. Yes it seems funny Naruto as Hokage, but give him some credit I mean he is the 4__th__'s son after all. And now, On with the Fic:_

**Chapter 2: Daddy's New Job**

"Obito! Rin! Time for breakfast!" Sakura called from the kitchen. The twins darted from their room and to the kitchen. Kakashi stood in the middle of the hallway reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Coming through daddy!" Rin and Obito said together. Obito slid feet first and Rin went headfirst. Kakashi looked down in surprise as he watched the two emerge from under his parted legs. He chuckled at their rush for the morning breakfast. Obito sat in his seat, closely followed by his sister. They watched as their mother brought over two bowls and their favorite Shuriken Berry Crunch cereal. "Itadakimasu!" They said together and dug into their sugar saturated cereals. Sakura went back to the stove.

"Honey you want anything?" She asked.

"No thanks dear." He said absent mindedly, reading his paper. _He got out again eh?_ Kakashi said to himself, reading the article about Kabuto escaping the Konoha prison. _Naruto's going to bug me about sending some people out for this one_. He looked at the clock. _Shit already late_. He chugged the rest of his coffee, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat. "Gotta go honey." He said running over to Sakura and giving her a quick kiss. "Bye kids!" He said.

"Bye daddy!" They said together waving their spoons at him.

_Pop!_ Kakashi appeared at the door of ANBU headquarters. He was in his normal jounin attire rather than the traditional ANBU white uniform. He took a deep breath and lifted his arm to push the door open. Suddenly a window opened on the door. "Name and Rank." It said in a monotone voice. Kakashi was slightly taken aback.

"Hatake Kakashi. Division Head." The mechanical window made a few beeps then the doors opened up.

"Welcome Hatake-sama." It responded. Kakashi walked in and took in the nostalgia of the familiar tactical squad rooms and the hunter nin office. He made his way down the hall to where his office was. He walked through his door and was surprised to see Ayame at a small desk working fervently.

"Ah! Kakashi-sama you made it." She said cheerfully.

"Ayame?" He asked, "What are you doing here?" Ayame's smile faded.

"I'm your new secretary." _Boy, wait till the girl's here about this!_

"Ah, my bad." He said sheepishly placing his hand behind his head. She smiled and handed him a stack of papers.

"Your mail." She said.

"First day on the job and I already have mail?" Ayame grinned.

"Hokage-sama has a lot of missions for you to organize. Ever since Kabuto's escape, he's been setting up ANBU and S-ranked missions to go and find him." Kakashi nodded.

"Being a medic-nin and a subordinate of a Sannin, this will be tough," Kakashi said, "who do we have for hunter nin squad?" Ayame looked at the roster.

"Neji, Kiba, and Shino. We can't send Sasuke since we need him here and the rest are already on some other hunt." The Copy Nin thought about it a moment.

"Inform Sasuke to organize all three out to find Kabuto. They all know each other and work well with each other."

"He's not in the office yet." Ayame said. Kakashi was puzzled.

"Why not?"

"He has to drop your kids and his son off at day camp." Kakashi mentally slapped himself. _Forgot about that._

"Ok then write a memo and leave it in his mailbox." Ayame nodded and started a memo. Kakashi walked through the second door into his office. The room was bare and required that he fill in the necessary areas with pictures, papers, etc. He sat at his place behind his desk and looked around. _Welcome back Kakashi_ he said to himself.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Mommy where's daddy?" Obito asked his mother. Sakura looked up from her medical manual.

"Daddy's at his new job sweetie." Rin's eyes widened.

"Daddy's got a new job? So he's not a ninja anymore?" There was a lot of worry in her voice. Sakura chuckeled.

"No honey he's still a ninja. He just now as a set job in ANBU rather than going on missions." Rin gave a sigh of relief.

"Daddy's the best ANBU guy there is!" Obito said pumping his tiny fist in the air.

"I think Uncle Naruto was the best ANBU guy ever." Rin piped up. Obito scrunched up his face.

"No he's not! Uncle Naruto is the Hokage guy ever." Obito said.

"Oh yea!" Rin said with a smile. Sakura giggled softly at her children's conversation.

"Get ready you two. Uncle Sasuke will be here soon to take you all to day camp!" A ring came from the doorbell. She got up and walked to the front door. She opened it to a black haired man with even blacker eyes, and a blonde girl with blue eyes.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino greeted. Sakura smiled at the two and let them in. Sasuke smiled. Ever since he defeated Itachi, he decided to restart his clan. However, instead of just breeding and spreading his seed, he found love in the blonde bombshell. Holding Sasuke's hand was a small boy around the same age as Rin and Obito. Sakura bent down and gave him a hug.

"And how are you doing Arashi?" She asked. The boy hid behind his father's leg, but smiled shyly. To Sakura's surprise, his sharingan was already activated. Sakura's eyes widened. "He unlocked the sharingan already?" She asked. Sasuke smiled at his boy.

"A strange case yes, but I'm proud of him none the less." He squeezed the boy's hand slightly. "Go on, give auntie Sakura a hug." The boy hesitated then walked into the hands of the pink haired woman. He felt relaxed and comfortable that she was a friend. Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek. He vigorously scrubbed it away with his left hand. Sakura and Sasuke laughed.

"Hey you two!" Ino squealed to Sakura's kids.

"Auntie Piggy!" They said in unison. Ino's face fell and she whipped her head around to glare at Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi and the Uchiha prodigy laughed uncontrollably.

"Good job you two! But you should call her auntie Ino." They nodded their heads.

"Hello Auntie Ino!" they said in unison. Ino smiled and knelt down to hug the two of them.

"So you two ready to go?" Sasuke asked Rin and Obito. They nodded their heads and ran to the raven-haired man. They held hands and Obito took Sasuke's right hand.

"Alright see you two later!" Sakura said. Both Sakura and Ino waved at their kids. The medic nin closed the door and walked into the kitchen. "Coffee Ino?" She offered her best friend.

"Yes please!" She said with a smile.

"You and Sasuke seem to be doing great." Sakura said, grabbing coffee beans from the cabinet.

"Yeah, he's such a great father." Ino said looking out the window. She then turned a sly eye to Sakura. "Too bad I got him and not you eh?" Sakura turned to smile at Ino.

"I may not have gotten Sasuke, but I still got a sharingan warrior." Ino sighed.

"That's right, you still got the silver haired hunk, Hatake Kakashi." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Fantasizing about my husband in my presence Ino-pig?"

"Sasuke's just as hot forehead-girl." She playfully shot back, "I bet he's better than Kakashi in bed."

"I don't think so. After last night I really don't think so." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Keeping the sex life going even when the kids are around?"

"They don't hear a thing." Sakura said winking. Ino giggled, taking the coffee Sakura handed to her. "Oh! How are Shikamaru and Temari doing?"

"They're doing alright. Currently they're in Sunagakure attending Gaara's wedding." Sakura almost spit up her coffee.

"Gaara's wedding?" Ino nodded. "Who has the balls to marry him?"

"His old student, Matsuri-chan." Sakura raised both eyebrows.

"I always knew she had a thing for Gaara, but I never knew that he liked her that much back." Ino shrugged.

"Evidently he does." She took another swig of coffee. She sighed. "Gaara was another great bachelor." Sakura scrunched up her face.

"How so?"

"Well sure he's creepy, but," Ino heavily sighed, "just look at his face. Minus those creepy ass eyes of course." Sakura laughed. "So have you decided what to get Kakashi for his birthday?" Sakura nodded her head into her coffee.

"Mhmm! I got the best thing in mind. I saw this longsleeved muscle shirt with lightning down the sleeves." Ino gave a sly grin.

"You just want him to show off his bod more don't cha?" Sakura blushed.

"Maybe, maybe not." She winked at her friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi let out a bear-like yawn. "What a boring job." He said, his exposed eye half closed. Ayame stormed into his room with a worried expression. Kakashi looked up from his desk.

"What is it?"

"Kabuto's been spotted outside the gate. Sasuke-san saw him and took of after him." Ayame started, out of breath. Kakashi's eye narrowed. He stood up from his desk.

"I'm going after him." Ayame lifted her hand to protest.

"Take messages, memos, anything! Sasuke has no chance against Kabuto on his own." He poofed out of the office to the gates.

The Copy Nin appeared outside the gates and saw Kabuto and Sasuke duking it out with kunai. He lifted his hita-ate and performed a quick set of seals. "Kuchiosen no justu!" A dark Abyss summoned beneath Kabuto. He fell in, and did not come out. Sasuke turned to see his ex-sensei. He smiled and deactivated his sharingan.

"You have to teach me that someday Kakashi." The silver haired jounin smiled.

"Why don't you just copy it?" He said with a smile. Sasuke laughed and ran to Izumo at the gates.

"Call a hunter squad over and inform Hokage-sama that we have Kabuto in custody."

"Hai!" Izumo poofed away. Kakashi sighed.

"Kakashi you seem tired."

"Thank Sakura for that." Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Even after two kids, you find a satisfying sex life?" Kakashi exhaled heavily.

"If only you knew." Both of them laughed. Kakashi remembered something and hit himself on the head.

"I forgot," he said, pinching his brow, "I have to talk to Iruka about enrolling Obito and Rin."

"Go on ahead. I'll let them know you're on your way back." Kakashi nodded, and poofed away. Sasuke shook his head and smiled. _First day on the job and already he has to capture S-rank criminals._ He poofed himself back to headquarters.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 7 o'clock and the Hatake family was waiting at the dinner table for the head of the family to show up. Sakura looked at the clock, worried that he must've ran into Kabuto. The door opened and a droopy eyed ANBU official walked in, shoulders hunched. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and stood up to greet her husband. She gave him a kiss and smirked when the kids gave a childish "ewwww!"

"Where have you been?" She asked. Her green eyes focused on his single black one. His eye curved into a smiled.

"Well you see, a black cat walked by me so I had to take the long route." Sakura shook her head.

"Liar." She said shaking her head.

"Daddy!" Obito and Rin cried running and hugging onto Kakashi's weak legs. He held back a wince.

"Hey kids." He said softly. They looked up at him, their eyes wide.

"Did you kill any bad guys today daddy?" Obito asked. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

"No but I did catch a bad guy who tried to escape." They gasped.

"Did he hurt you?" Rin asked.

"Did you kill him?" Obito asked, his eyes wide with anxiousness.

"No and no.," Kakashi said, "in fact you won't believe how I caught him." They jumped up and down.

"How? How? How?!!" They asked. Kakashi laughed.

"He fell on the floor." The kids laughed.

"What a dummy!" Rin said.

"Yea even I wouldn't do that!" Obito said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"He fell?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded, and stood up. He held his hand to the side of his mouth.

"Into my favorite Abyss summon." Sakura laughed and touched the Copy Nin's arm.

"Come on it's time for dinner." Kakashi's stomach rumbled louder than Gamabunta's voice. Rin and Obito screamed.

"Monster!!" They said, clutching each other. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh, while Sakura tried in vain to bite back a giggle.

"Yes your father's stomach is monster at times." Kakashi turned to her face and put on a mock hurt look. She scowled and kissed him.

"I love you and the monster in your stomach."

"Ewwwww!" Rin and Obito said sticking out their tongues. Sakura and Kakashi laughed before sitting down to eat.


	3. 40 Going On 29

**a/n:**_ Hello and welcome back to another chapter of my fic! Thank you for the reviews, I hope for many more to come. Please indulge in this latest chapter:_

**Chapter 3: 40 going on 29**

The alarm clock went off on a cold December morning. Kakashi turned it off and stretched, being careful not to wake the woman next to him. He stood up and walked over the bathroom. Everything seemed to happen by routine rather than anything else. It had been 3 weeks since he started his new job and everyday started the same way. Wake up, have breakfast, go to work, slave at a desk for 9 hours then come home for dinner, story time, then bed. If Kakashi had to go through more of this he would end up killing somebody. Though he went through his same routine, something didn't feel right about today. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

When everyone else was awake, he walked into the question and poured himself a cup of coffee. Sakura was sitting with her coffee at the table with the kids eating their cereal. They looked kind of anxious to Kakashi. _What the hell is going on?_ He thought to himself. Sakura stood up and gave Kakashi a kiss. "Happy birthday sweetheart!" She exclaimed.

"Happy birthday daddy!" Rin and Obito both said with wide grins. _Birthday?_ Kakashi looked confused. He looked at the calendar._ Shit_ he thought to himself. Sakura went to the cabinet and pulled out a neatly wrapped box. She walked over to the Silver Haired jounin and held it out for him to take. Kakashi took the box and unwrapped the parcel. He took in the look of the muscle shirt. _Seems like something out of a delta force movie_. He pulled out the shirt and held it up to him.

"Looks like it fits." He said impassively. Sakura's smile dropped a bit.

"Do you like it?" She asked quietly.

"Hn." He simply responded. The kids pulled out their package from under Obito's chair. It was crudely wrapped with a big pink bow on it. The bow was bigger than the gift. Kakashi took the gift and unwrapped the paper, which literally fell off with him barely touching it. It was a mug that said "#1 Dad" on it. Kakashi looked at it then at his kids.

"Thanks kids." He said lazily. The kids cheered and got up from their seats to hug their dad. Sakura looked put off. "What?" He asked. She picked up the wrapping paper and threw it in the garbage. The kids went to get dressed, and Sakura stormed off into her bedroom. _What the hell did I do now?_

Kakashi slowly opened the door and watched the pink haired kunoichi silently crying on her bed. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, wiping her tears and shoving his hand off her shoulder.

"What's the matter Sakura?" Kakashi asked softly. She turned and shot a glare up at him.

"You're inconsiderate that's what. I get you a gift that I thought you'd love and you act so impassive and uncaring." Kakashi sighed and sat down next to her.

"It's not that Sakura," he began, "it's just that I've never looked forward to my birthday." Sakura turned her head to look at the jounin. "I'm 40 now Sakura. I feel so…old. The last thing I want to know about is that I'm getting older. Hell I'll be 62 by the time Rin and Obito become your age." Sakura's gaze softened and she wrapped her arms around Kakashi's shoulders.

"You're not old Kakashi," she said softly, "you're a young and vibrant man, and I love you the way you are." Kakashi put a hand on her arm and smiled under his mask. He looked up at the clock.

"Shit!" Kakashi whispered and poofed out of Sakura's arms. She scoweled.

"I hate it when he does that!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a long tiring day, the Copy Nin arrived at his front doorstep, drained of all energy. He opened the door and walked down the hallway. He listened but couldn't hear his wife or kids anywhere. _Where is everybody?_ Suddenly a bunch of people appeared from behind the furniture. By instinct he threw an array of kunai in the direction of the figures. Kakashi focused his gaze and his eye widened as he saw who it was.

All of his friends were there wearing party hats. He had just missed Gai's, Genma's, and Iruka's heads. Asuma had blocked it immediately along with Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura weren't attacked at all but were shocked all the same. Everybody was quiet, not uttering a sound or making a movement.

"Umm…Surprise?" Sakura saying softly, breaking the silence. Kakashi stood upright and put his hand behind his head.

"Aha…sorry." He said sheepishly. They all came out from their hiding places and wished Kakashi a happy birthday before they got the party started. Sakura walked up to Kakashi and gave him a kiss. The Copy Nin looked around.

"Where are the kids?" He asked. Sakura motioned with her head.

"In their room playing. Arashi's there too." Kakashi nodded and went to see Kurenai and Asuma talking with Gai and Genma.

"Happy birthday old man." Asuma greeted with a smile.

"You're just as old as me, Sarutobi." Kakashi said with a smile. The smoker let out a soft laugh and put his arm around kurenai.

"So how's being 40?" The genjutsu master asked.

"Well 40's the new 20 right?" Kakashi replied.

"Yea too bad you're married, or you'd be having plenty of 20 year olds." Genma said with a sly grin.

"Yea except you tend to go for those younger than 18." Kakashi said with a chuckle. The senbon wielder's face fell.

"That was only once and she said she was 19." The group laughed and went to the table to get some drinks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow," Kakashi said half-heartedly pulling out a green spandex jumpsuit from a gift bag, "You shouldn't have Gai." Everyone held in sniggers as Gai gave him the "nice guy" pose. The Copy Nin moved on to the next present. It was medium sized box, most likely with a piece of clothing. He looked at the tag. It was from Anko. He unwrapped the box and pulled the top off. His face flushed ten shades of red.

"Thank Kami the kids are asleep." Kakashi said softly, holding up the black thong, with a sharingan sewed into the crotch. Anko winked at the silver haired jounin. Sakura put a hand over her eyes. Kakashi turned to her and whispered into her ear.

"You want me to try it on tonight?" He asked slyly. She slapped him on the arm.

"Kakashi!" She said blushing. He chuckled and thanked Anko, who raised her glass in return. The next box was rather long and rectangular. He set it down on the table and opened it up. His eye lit up tend fold and he shook his fists like a schoolgirl.

"Oh man this is the greatest! Thank's Jiraiya-sama!" Sure enough it was the entire collection of _Icha Icha Paradise_ with 15 unreleased chapters. The Legendary Sanin nodded his head and smiled.

"Hm! Only for my best customer!" Sakura scowled.

"Jiraiya-sama I spent a lifetime hiding those books from him! Now you've gone and given them all back!" Kakashi turned to his wife.

"I thought you said the movers lost them." He said with a hint of anger in his voice. _Doh!_ Sakura thought to herself. She put her hand behind her head nervously.

"Sorry honey." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"No _Seiteki Taijutsu_ tonight." He whispered only loud enough for her to hear. She lowered her head in shame. _I was looking forward to it though._ Kakashi turned to his friends and opened up the second to last box. It was a tall rectangular box. He opened it up and was happy again.

"My favorite brand of sake!" He said pulling three large bottles out of the box. "Arigatou Tsunade-sama." The Sannin had returned from her travels about a week ago. "Also I presume congratulations are in order?" Kakashi added. The blonde bombshell blushed.

"Eh??? You're getting married?" Jiraiya questioned. Tsunade popped a vein and swung a punch at the old sannin.

"To you! You stupid old pervert!" She yelled.

"Ah…Oh crap that's right!" He ruffled her hair. "Sorry honey! Old age you know." Tsunade smacked his hand away and turned away from him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. A smile crept on her face, and she leaned into his embrace. Everybody went "aww" at the sight.. The sannins grinned and turned their attention back to the man of the hour. Kakashi picked up the last box. It was fairly small compared to all of the others. He opened it and nearly dropped it's contents. His breath got caught in his throat. _H-how?_ He thought to himself.

"Happy Birthday Kakashi." Naruto said, appearing in front of him. Kakashi was dumbfounded. _How did he lay his hands on one of these?_

"N-Naruto…" He was lost for words, as he held one of Yondaime's kunai. The 6th grinned widely.

"Dad left behind some of his gear in the Hokgae archives. Plenty of his kunai were found, so I had more made. I learned his jutsu and I use them now myself. However, this was one of the originals. Now if ever you need me, I'll be there." Naruto gave his ex-sensei a thumbs up. Kakashi gripped the kunai in his hands and looked into Naruto's electric blue eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto." He said simply. He twirled the kunai around his finger at lightning fast speed and holstered it with ease. "They are so much better than standard kunai." Naruto laughed. "By the way. You have to let me copy that jutsu some time."

"Oh it's fairly easy. One day I'll let you see the seals." Kakashi nodded. Everyone raised their glass to the silver haired jounin.

"To Hatake Kakashi! 40 going on 29!" They all toasted and drained their glasses. From the outside, a roaring could be heard, as the door burst open. Dust filled the doorway, as the shinobi pulled out their kunai, Kakashi pulling out his brand new one. The dust settled and their stood a panting Shikamaru. They all sighed and holstered their weapons.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura spoke up. "What happened? Aren't you supposed to be in Suna?" The ANBU tactical squad head looked up with wide eyes.

"Temari…" He breathed. Everybody went stiff.

"What happened to Temari?" Naruto asked, his Hokage voice activating.

"Temari…" he panted a bit more than gulped, "…is pregnant." Everybody stood there stunned. Hinata managed to faint. Lucky for her Sasuke had caught her. Ino fanned her friend's face. Naruto's stunned expression turned into a wide grin.

"Yeah Shikamaru!" Naruto said pumping his fist into the air. The Nara jounin put a weak smirk on his face. Kakashi walked up to him and helped him into the house with a smile on his masked face.

"Well done, Shikamaru." He said, his eye curving into a smile.

"Way to go kid! You knocked up a Suna girl." Anko bluntly commented. Sakura scowled. Things went great for the rest of the night as people enjoyed more laughter and stories from Sunagakure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How did you like the party?" Sakura asked her husband, as they both cleaned up.

"I loved it. It was so much fun seeing everybody again." Sakura smiled at her husband. She walked up to him and kissed his masked lips.

"I love you so much." She whispered. Kakashi smiled.

"Alright fine. We'll have _Seiteki Taijutsu _tonight." Sakura squealed.

"You better wear that thong." She said slyly.

"Hell no!" Kakashi said, furrowing his brow. Sakura laughed as Obito and Rin walked into the kitchen rubbing their eyes. Rin was dragging her stuffed dog, and Obito was dragging his blanket.

"Daddy are you and mommy gonna wrestle again tonight?" Obito asked. Sakura blushed. Kakashi just chuckled.

"Go back to bed kids. We promise we won't make a sound."

"Oh kay." Rin said tiredly. Sakura pinched her brow.

"How do you think they'll react ten years from now when they realize what we're really doing?" Kakashi shrugged.

"By then, they'll have separate rooms. Rooms that are on the soon-to-be-built upstairs floor. That way, you and I can go all night." Kakashi winked at her.

"I don't know if you'd be any good at age 50." Sakura said with a sly smile. Kakashi looked mock hurt. Sakura scoffed and gave her lover a deep passionate kiss.

"But I wouldn't have you any other way." She said before he carried her bridal style into their bedroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:**_Seiteki is crudely translated into "sexy" so "Sexy Taijutsu". Yeah I had to make them sexually active lol. Thanks for reading!_


	4. First Day At The Academy

**a/n: **_Hello and welcome back to my fic! I'm happy to see you all like the happy go lucky nature of this fic. I got tired of depressed fics so decided to write a happy one! Enjoy this next chapter!_

**Chapter 4: First Day at the Academy**

"Come on Obito! Hurry up or you and Rin will be late for your first day!" Sakura said rapping her hands on the door to the bathroom.

"I can't." Obito responded.

"What do you mean you can't?" Sakura asked confused.

"I can't come out. I need help." Sakura was worried now.

"I need Daddy's help." Sakura turned around and watched as her husband almost walked out of the door.

"Kakashi!" He halted in his tracks and turned around.

"Hn?"

"Obito needs your help with something." Kakashi sighed and poofed himself into the bathroom. Obito shrieked.

"It's alright Obi! It's me." Kakashi said holding up his hands. Obito sighed with relief. "What's the matter?" Obito turned to his father, his shorts buttoned up, but the fly was open.

"I think it's broken Daddy." Kakashi laughed, walked over and bent down to help him.

"First time with a zipper fly huh?" Kakashi asked. Obito nodded in shame. "Don't worry, it's easy! All you do is hold this end and ZIP!" He pulled up the fly. His son flashed him a wide smile, and threw himself around his father's neck.

"Thanks daddy!" He said. Kakashi hugged him back then stood up.

"Have fun in school," he ruffled his hair, "I have to go to work now."

"Bye daddy!" Kakashi poofed out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"First time with a fly." Kakashi responded bending down and giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Be good in school Rin!" The pink haired girl nodded her head and hugged her father.

"I will daddy." Kakashi stood up and gave his wife a kiss.

"I'll see you all tonight." He said.

"Bye hun." Sakura greeted. The Copy Nin poofed out of the house. Obito walked out of the bathroom all ready to go. "Ready you two?" Sakura asked.

"Mommy," Obito asked, "why were you yelling at Daddy last night?" Sakura was puzzled.

"When sweetie?"

"When you were wrestling you yelled at him for being big." Sakura blushed furiously.

"Are you angry at Daddy for being bigger than you? Arashi-chan is smaller than me but he's not mad at me." Rin said looking up at her blushing mother.

"Aha…It's a grown up thing kids," she said quickly, "Come on let's head out or we're going to be late."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kakashi-sama!" Ayame said bolting into The Copy Nin's office. He hid his orange book right away.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There's a riot in the S-criminal prison. Looks like Kabuto started it as a distraction to get himself out." Kakashi sighed.

"That guy never gives up does he?" He pinched his brow. "I've had enough with this guy. I'm going to talk to Hokage-sama. If I get the okay, send in Sai undercover to assassinate him." Ayame nodded. Kakashi sighed and went back to his book. _If he breaks out before I finish this book, I'll kill him myself. Annoying bastard interrupting my reading._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin and Obito sat next to each other in the large classroom. Arashi walked in with his father. "Ah! Sasuke!" Iruke greeted his old student. Sasuke flashed a grin at his old teacher.

"Hey, Iruke-sensei," He motioned to his son, "my son Arashi is ready for his first day." Iruke bent over and smiled at Arashi.

"Hello Arashi! Welcome to the ninja academy!" Arashi hid behind his father. Sasuke chuckled.

"He's a bit shy. When he sees somebody he knows, he'll be alright." Arashi looked around at all the students and saw Rin and Obito sitting and waving. His face lit up and he tugged at his father's ANBU shirt. Sasuke looked down at him. "What's up buddy?" He asked. Arashi pointed to Rin and Obito. "Oh! Look Uncle Kakashi's kids. Why don't you go and sit next to them?" He nodded and darted up to his friends. They waved at him and shifted over to let him sit down. Iruka smiled and turned back to his former student. "So how are things at HQ?" He asked.

"Hectic. Kabuto broke out 3 times now. We're waiting for Hokage-sama's orders as to what to do with him." Iruke sighed.

"Naruto has always been a compassionate guy, no matter who the person was. He must be really thinking this through." He looked up at Sasuke and his eyes curved into smiles, "But knowing him, he'll make the right choice." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Well I better go. Kakashi must be wondering where I am." Iruke nodded and waved. "Ja, ne." He poofed out of the school. Iruka turned to his class and put his hands on his hips and a friendly smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Ninja Academy! I'm your instructor, Umnio Iruka. My assistant teacher here will aid me in helping you guys learn the basics of being a ninja." His assistant stood up.

"Good morning students! I am Sarutobi Konohamaru, your new assistant teacher. If you have any questions or need help, come and find me." Konohamaru flashed one of his toothy grins and sat back down. Rin turned to her brother and best friend.

"Uncle Konohamaru is teaching us too? This is going to be fun!" Rin whispered.

"Yeah maybe he'll teach us Uncle Naruto's naked girl jutsu!" Obito whispered. Arashi blushed at the mentioning of a naked girl.

"Alright so we will begin with teaching you the basics of ninjutsu." Iruka began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A knock came at Naruto's office door. "Come in." He said, over his desk of scrolls. Kakashi walked in and smiled. "Oi Kakashi! What's up?" The 6th asked. Kakashi took a seat in front of his old student.

"Naruto, Kabuto has started a riot in order to get out." Naruto grimaced. "How long are you going to just keep him locked up?" The 6th turned his head to the window.

"I don't know," he responded, "What I'm afraid of is that when we try to execute him, he'll somehow escape that." Kakashi lowered his head.

"I understand," he raised his eyes, "If you want I can send in Sai. He'll get the job done quick and easy." Naruto looked back at his ex-sensei.

"You think it'll work?" he asked.

"First you need to stunt his chakra. Sakura has just finalized a poison that stunts chakra so that it can't be used. It's tasteless, odorless, and colorless. Actually you can pretty much let it into the confined cells through the vents. The only thing is, it's kind of inhumane to use it constantly. That's why I believe it should be only used right now on Kabuto. Anybody else who breaks out of that prison can be dealt with, but Kabuto must go immediately." Naruto thought about it then confidently nodded his head.

"Very well. Call Sakura from her office, poison Kabuto, then send in Sai the next day." Kakashi nodded and stood up to leave. "Oh and Kakashi," Naruto called. The Copy Nin turned around, "Hope your kids' first day goes well." Kakashi smiled and nodded. Right when Kakashi put his hand on the doorknob, the door burst open, knocking over the Copy Nin. Ino ran in, ignoring Kakashi as he clutched his nose.

"Hokage-sama!" She cried. Naruto stood up.

"Ino what's wrong?" She panted.

"Hinata…She's in labor!" Naruto's eyes widened and he poofed out of the office. She turned around and found that Kakashi had followed her. Naruto sprinted down the hall, his head bent low and his arms flailing out from behind him. Kakashi was right on his tale. The reached the maternity wing and Naruto had broke through the door and ran to his wife's side. Sakura was there, acting as midwife for the birth.

"Alright Hinata, the baby is just about ready to come out. I need you to gather up all the strength you have and give it your first push." Hinata breathed frantically then gave it her all. She screamed as she gave her first push. It pained her so much. Sakura watched as the head emerged. "Ok you're doing fine Hinata. The head has just appeared. I need you to push again." Hinata shook her head.

"No I can't Sakura-chan I can't!"

"Hinata listen to me! You have to be calm and push so that this child can be born!" Hinata breathed heavily and quickly. Her eyes shot open and she screamed, accidentally activating her Byakugan. With the new burst of energy, the baby literally flew out into Sakura's lap. She heard a baby crying and watched as her husband's face lit up with joy. "It's a girl!" Sakura squealed. Hinata gave a long sigh of relief and held her husband's hand.

"I'm so proud of you Hinata." Naruto whispered to his wife, kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you, Naruto." Hinata said weakly. It made her so happy when Naruto told her that he was proud of her. The last time he said that to her was the time she defeated that giant wasp when they were genin.

"What shall we name her?" Naruto asked. Hinata thought a moment, holding her baby girl in her arms. Her eyelids opened up, revealing two large lavendar colored eyes.

"Mizuki." She whispered. Naruto smiled and looked down at her daughter.

"Our little Mizuki." He whispered watching as she moved around in her mother's arms. Kakashi smiled at his former student. Sakura stood next to her husband and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Congratulations Naruto." He said, his eye curved into a smile. The blonde Hokage turned around and grinned. His eyes widened in thought.

"Tsunade-baa chan's wedding is in 3 days!" He said suddenly. Sakura scowled.

"Naruto, you've just become a father! How can you be thinking about a wedding?"

"No I forgot that I had to go out and get her present for her!" He looked to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, can you hold fort while I'm gone." Kakashi was taken aback.

"Hold fort?"

"Yeah. I need you to be acting Hokage for a day." Kakashi's visible eye was wide.

"Naruto I-"

"PLEASE! I need to get Tsunade-baa chan's gift! It's important!" Kakashi sighed.

"Sure thing Naruto." He said. Naruto grinned.

"Thanks you're the best." He turned to his wife. "Hinata, I'll be gone for about a day. Something really important I must do." He performed a seal.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He created a clone of himself. Naruto's shadow clone technique grew teremendously over the years. He learned a way to create clones that would last much longer than his other clones did. Even after fighting a battle, they would still be able to keep going.

"I'll keep this clone here to help you out while I go out to get the gift."

"Wait, why don't you just make another one to hold office for you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smiled weakly.

"I haven't been able to make more than one of my new clones. The old ones would disappear the moment I fall asleep." He put his hand behind his head. Sakura squeezed Kakashi's hand.

"Kakashi," she whispered, "don't be like that! Naruto needs your help, so help him!" Kakashi sighed.

"You got it." He said. Naruto grinned. "Thanks a lot guys. I'll be home soon honey." He said to Hinata and kissed her goodbye. With a flash he was gone.

"What do you think he's getting her?" Hinata asked.

"Most likely something to do with either gambling or alcohol." Kakashi commented.

"Hinata, I'll get the nurse to get your baby to maternity and within a few hours, you will be ready to take it home with _Naruto_ she said mentioning to the clone. He gave a wide grin and a thumbs up. Hinata smiled at her friends.

"Thanks for being here for me guys." Hinata said. Mizuki awoke in her arms, her lavender eyes wide. "Take a look Mizuki-chan," Hinata cooed turning her baby towards Kakashi and Sakura, "Uncle Kakashi, and Auntie Sakura." The couple grinned and waved at the small child.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Obito and Rin walked home with their mother telling her all about their first day.

"We learned how to summon chakra and then we learned how to throw kunai and then we learned about taijutsu and then we learned about genjutsu!" Obito babbled on with Rin standing next to him nodding her head frantically with each description. Sakura giggled at her kids' enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you two had fun! You know that when I was in the academy, I was the smartest student there?" Their eyes went wide.

"Really? What about Daddy?"

"Daddy went there before I did, but yes he was top of class just like Uncle Sasuke."

"WOW!" They both exclaimed, "What about Uncle Naruto?" Obito asked.

"Yeah was he as good as you and Uncle Sasuke?" Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"No, he actually had the lowest marks." The two gasped then laughed their heads off.

"Uncle Naruto's so funny." Obito said.

"Yeah I bet he just goofed off during class." Rin added. Sakura thought back to her academy days. _Naruto you were such a clown_ she thought to herself.

"Hello everybody!" Kakashi greeted appearing in front of them.

"Daddy!!" The two kids squealed running to hug their father's legs. Sakura smiled and walked forward giving her husband a kiss.

"How was your first day?"

"It was great! We learned about ninjutsu and…" The two carried on and on as they walked back to their home.

"Daddy we heard mommy yelling at you last night saying that you were big." Kakashi tripped, but caught himself.

"What??" He exclaimed.

"Is mommy angry that you're bigger than her? You aren't going to get a Diborce are you?" Rin asked, her eyes welling up with tears. Kakashi laughed inside. _Diborce…how cute._ He ruffled his kids' hair.

"No need to worry you two. It's a grown up thing." They sighed.

"When do we get to be grown ups?" Obito asked frustrated.

"Yeah not fair." Rin said with a pout. Sakura and Kakashi laughed, as they walked down the street to their house.


	5. Daily Life of A Hokage

**a/n:** _Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back to my fic. Sorry for the long wait. College applications and all that jazz. Anyway, here's another chapter. I'm planning on starting a new fic once I finish my first one. It should be interesting; it's a Harry Potter and Naruto Crossover. PM me your requests for stories and I'll write em up. On with the fic!_

**Chapter 5: Day in the Life of A Hokage**

_Kakashi_

The Copy Nin squirmed around in his bed.

_Kakashi_

His eyes were shut tight as he shook in his bed.

"KAKASHI!!!" Sakura screamed in his ear. The jounin shot up and rubbed his eyes.

"What do you want?" He whined. He turned to the clock. "Sakura it's 6 o'clock!" He groaned.

"You have work now!" She hissed. Kakashi concluded that she had lost it.

"You're nuts you know that? I don't start work till 9." Sakura growled.

"You're filling in for Naruto today, dummy!" She whispered. Kakashi's eye widened and he mentally slapped himself.

"Gah why don't you do it? I'm tired." He fell back on the bed. Sakura grabbed his ankle and threw him into the bathroom. There was a loud crash, as the Copy Nin landed in the bathtub with all of the shampoos and soaps on his head and body. "That was uncalled for."

"You deserved it." Sakura snorted. Kakashi sighed and got up to get ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hokage-sama!" Shizune cried. Kakashi growled.

"For the last time- it's Kakashi!! I'm only a filler!" Kakashi yelled over his orange book. Shizune scowled. She walked up to him and ripped the book from his hand.

"You can read after you finish your work!" the black haired kunoichi ordered pointing to the stack of papers on Naruto's desk. Kakashi sighed and glared at Shizune as he picked up the first paper. He began reading it and then gave a confused look.

"What kind of mission report is this?" He asked, "Bloody genin." He said aloud.

"Hey give them a break. They're only 12." Shizune defended. Kakashi waved around the paper.

"I never wrote crap like this when I was 12! Listen to this: We encountered a cat but it wasn't the cat that we needed to capture. What kind of bullshit is this??" He asked throwing the paper back onto the desk.

"Kakashi complete your work without any comments!" Shizune ordered, flames in her eyes. Kaksahi flinched a bit then sighed.

"Yes mom." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" Shizune challenged.

"I said you look nice today." He muttered. Shizune blushed a bit then turned to her desk. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said, not lifting up his head. The door opened and two little 4 year olds ran towards the desk.

"Daddy!!" Rin and Obito cheered. Kakashi lifted up his head to his kids and gave a wide smile underneath his mask. He jumped out of his seat and went to the front of the desk.

"Hey you two!" He said hugging them both and giving them each a kiss on their heads, "How was school?"

"It was great!" Obito exclaimed, "Itsuki tried to mold chakra, but he ended up molding too much and it blew up in his face!"

"Yea, uncle Neji was there watching and covered his eyes with his hand!" Rin added giggling. Kakashi chuckled. _Neji must be disappointed that his son isn't turning out to be the genius like he was._ He looked up and noticed his wife walk into the room smiling.

"How are you Hokage-sama?" She teased. Kakashi pouted.

"Shizune's mean. She won't let me read." Sakura laughed.

"Serves you right! You should be working not reading." She said wagging her finger. The kids mimicked their mother.

"Yeah Daddy! No reading! Go back to work!" Obito said with the sternest face he could make.

"Yeah or mommy won't wrestle with you tonight." Rin added. Sakura and Kakashi blushed. Shizune put her hand over her mouth, stifling a giggle. Kakashi ruffled the kids' heads and picked them both up.

"Hey I have an idea," he told them both, "how about you two help me out here, and then we'll all go out for dinner later?" Rin and Obito nodded their heads vigorously. "Great! So where do you guys want to go?"

"ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" They screamed together causing the Copy ninja to wince from the volume.

"Ramen it is." He said laughing.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with them two here?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Why don't you and Ino go shopping and we'll be home by 7?" Sakura smiled and nodded. She stood up on her toes and gave her husband a kiss.

"EWWW!!" Rin and Obito exclaimed. They all laughed and waved at Sakura as she left. "Bye mommy!" They said together. Sakura waved back.

"Bye kids! Be good and don't bother daddy or Auntie Shizune!" She closed the door and Kakashi sat back down. A thought came to him.

"Hey you guys want to play with Pakkun?" They both nodded their heads and threw their hands in the air. Kakashi performed a few seals and slammed his hand on the desk. "Kuchiyosen no Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke appeared and the tiny nin pug sat before him.

"Yo." He greeted lifting his paw.

"Pakkun!!!!!!!" The kids screamed. The nin dog looked to them and hopped off the table in glee.

"Hey kids! Try to catch me!" He said running around them, as the brother and sister tried to chase the talking nin dog. Kakashi laughed and leaned back in his chair. Shizune cleared her throat and pointed to the papers. Kakashi rolled his eyes and made a seal.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" 5 Kakashi's appeared around the host. "Finish my work." He ordered. They nodded their heads and split the pile between themselves. Shizune put her hand over her eyes and shook her head.

"You are such a lazy bum." She said to the Copy Nin.

"Hey, we're ninja for a reason." He countered with a smile. Shizune scoffed and went back to her own work. She yelped to find Kakashi behind her. He reached over her shoulder and grabbed his book back. "I'll take that." He said before poofing back into his chair. Shizune scowled. He opened the book to where he left off and began to read the smut.

"You know you are very lucky." Shizune said after 2 hours, breaking the silence between them. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"What do you mean?" Rin and Obito stopped too listening in on the conversation.

"I mean the fact that you have such a loving family." Kakashi understood and gave Pakkun a look. The nin dog nodded and turned to the kids.

"Hey you two try to catch me!" He said running out the door, the twins in pursuit. Kakashi tossed a scroll at the door, closing it.

"So what's up Shizune?" Kakashi asked. The black haired medic-nin looked sad as she stared at her work.

"It's just…I really want companionship. Look at me! I'm 41 and have no one!" Kakashi's eyes softened as he stood up and walked over to her desk putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Shizune," he said softly, the woman looking up at him, "you're a beautiful young woman. Any guy would be crazy to not have you." Shizune smiled at the Copy Nin. "Besides," he said putting a hand behind his head, "you were pretty good that one night after the bar." Shizune blushed furiously and looked away, a small smile on her face. Kakashi laughed and went back to his seat. He looked back at Shizune and thought a moment. "You know I think I have a match for you." Shizune looked up surprised.

"Who?" She asked, a hint of excitement in her voice. Kakashi's eye curved into a smile.

"Yamato." Shizune looked slightly confused.

"He's ANBU! And very reserved." Kakashi waved his hand in dismissal.

"Once you get to know him, he's actually a very sweet guy. Here," he performs a few quick seals. Shizune raises her hand to protest but the ANBU appears in front of him.

"Hai? Kakashi-senpai?" Kakashi smiled and turned to Shizune.

"Have you met Shizune?" Kakashi asked motioning to the blushing medic-nin. Shizune blushed and bowed her head. Yamato returned the gesture. He lifted his hita-ate and used his telepathy.

_She needs some companionship. Care to help her out? _Yamato turned to his former captain. He stared through his mask for a minute then nodded. The ANBU turned his attention back to Shizune and walked forward. He picked up her hand and leaned forward.

"Would you care for a drink, Shizune-san?" he asked. Shizune blushed, her lips slightly parted. She nodded her head, the blood rushing to her cheeks. Yamato stood up, bringing Shizune with him. "Let's go then." The black haired kunoichi turned to Kakashi who nodded, his hita-ate readjusted, and his exposed eye curved into a smile. The two walked out of the office, moving out of the way as Pakkun and the twins darted back inside. Kakashi leapt over the desk and picked up his kids, spinning them around.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!" They exclaimed, letting their arms fly around. Kakashi laughed and gave them both kisses.

"You two ready?" He asked. They nodded once, with smiles on their faces as their father poofed out of the office, holding the two of them. Pakkun sighed and smiled to himself. "Gotta love those pups." He said aloud, before poofing out of the office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi and his children appeared inside his house. Sakura was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She looked up and smiled.

"Did you guys have fun?" She asked. The three of them nodded.

"We played with Pakkun." Obito said.

"Daddy," Rin asked looking up at her father, "who was that guy with Auntie Shizune?"

"That's her friend. He's in ANBU just like me." He said. Rin's eyes went wide.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Kakashi chuckled.

"No…well not yet at least." Sakura looked confused.

"Since when does Shizune go out?" She asked.

"Since I hooked her up on blind date with Yamato." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yamato as in guy who helped us beat Akatsuki, Yamato?" Kakashi nodded.

"He must think she's cute or he wouldn't have said yes so quickly." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe he's just following his leader's orders." Kakashi shrugged.

"At least I got out of the office on time. No more Hokage duties for me!" Kakashi said with a sigh of relief. Sakura smiled and stood up.

"Are we ready?" She asked.

"YEAH!" The kids cheered. The shinobi couple chuckled and made their way to the door. Out of nowhere, Naruto appeared at Kakashi's side.

"I GOT IT!" He screamed holding up a large box. Rin and Obito ran to greet the blonde Kage. Sakura was surprised at first then relieved to find out it was her old teammate.

"What did you get her?" Kakashi asked.

"You'll see." Naruto grinned.

"Uncle Naruto, are you coming to have dinner with us?" Rin asked. Naruto looked at Sakura and Kakashi. They both nodded with smiles on their face.

"Yeah sure! Where are you guys going?"

"ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" The twins said, pumping their fists in the air. Naruto's face lit up.

"Sugoi! Let's go!" He said leading the way. Sakura shook her head, and Kakashi laughed in amusement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a nice meal at the ramen stand, Naruto bid the family farewell and returned to check on his wife and new born baby. The family of 4 walked back home, holding each other's hands.

"Daddy." Obito asked suddenly.

"What's up kiddo?" the Copy Nin asked the silver haired boy.

"Will you teach me some of your moves so that I can show the kids in class?" Kakashi's gaze softened.

"Sorry kiddo. My moves are way too dangerous for you." Obito's face fell.

"But I will teach you something simple." He said his eye curved into a smile. Obito's face lit up again.

"What is it what is it what is it????" he asked anxious. Kakashi clasped his hands together, extending both index and middle fingers. "Whenever you get in a battle and get behind your opponent, stick these fingers up his butt. He'll go flying." Obito and Rin both laughed. Rin turned to her mother.

"Mommy will you teach me a move?" Sakura smiled at her baby girl.

"Sure sweetie." Sakura raised her hands into the same style as Kakashi. "If you hold your hands like this, and say _kai_, you will be released from a genjutsu." Rin's eyes widened and her smile went from ear to ear.

"THANKS!" The two kids exclaimed, hugging their parents. The couple smiled down at their children and picked them up, walking back to their house.


	6. Sannin Wedding

**a/n:**_ Hey guys sorry for the wait! To give u all a sneak peek, there will be two more chapters of little Obi and Rin. Then there will be a timeskip. Hope u enjoy! Also! In the process of a KakaSaku Fanfic MUSICAL! Haha give me your thoughts on how you think it would work out! On with the fic!_

**Chapter 6: Sannin Wedding**

"Rin! Hold still!" Sakura said frustrated.

"But I don't like it! It looks ugly mommy!" a vein popped in Sakura's forehead.

"This was my old hair ribbon when I was your age." She said in a low tone.

"But I don't like it!" Rin pouted. Sakura sighed.

"Don't you want Tsunade-sama to think you look pretty?" Rin's face lit up.

"YEAH!"

"Then wear the ribbon!" Sakura finished through gritted teeth. Rin's face fell. She sighed.

"Alright…" She sulked. Sakura smiled and tied the red ribbon in her daughter's pink locks.

"There!" she exclaimed, "You look beautiful!" Rin turned to the mirror and smiled at her red ribbon and pink dress.

"Thanks mommy!" She said giving her mother a hug. Sakura hugged her back and walked over to her bedroom. She opened to door to find her husband chasing after their son with a belt.

"Come back here Obito!"

"NO! You're going to hit me!" He screamed, sliding underneath the bed to the other side. Kakashi was dumbfounded as he hopped over the bed trying to catch his little runt.

"Kakashi? What the heck are you doing?" Sakura yelled running in and grabbing his arm.

"He thinks I'm trying to beat him!" Kakashi said panting, "All I'm saying is wear a belt! Look his pants are already at his ankles!" Kakashi said pointing to his son with the belt hand. Sakura laughed as she noticed her son yanking up his black pants.

"No they're not!" He screamed running in and hiding in the closet. Sakura scowled and took walked over the closet. She knocked softly on the door.

"Obito? Come out please! I promise that daddy won't beat you. You just have to wear the belt, or your pants will keep falling down."

"Promise?" Obito said quietly.

"I promise." Sakura said gently. The door opened slowly and the silver haired boy walked over to his father. Kakashi knelt down and slipped the belt through the loops on his pants, buckling the ends together so that the pants were snug against his waist.

"There! Now was that so hard?" Kakashi asked, his eye curved into a smile.

"No…" Obito said a bit ashamed. Kakashi ruffled his son's hair and stood up.

"Come on we better get going. We don't want to be late." Kakashi said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Coming from you that's quite a surprise." The Copy Nin sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Rin and Obito grabbed their parents hands, then their own and then walked with them to the front door. Kakashi teleported all four of them to the memorial site.

Izumo and Kotetsu were running around, ushering people to their seats. Gaara had shown up along with Kankuro and a pregnant Temari. Shikamaru was sitting next to his wife, bored as ever, a cigarette in between his lips. The Hatakes walked to the third row where he spotted the Uchihas and four empty seats. Sasuke, and Ino waved at the family as Rin and Obito ran to sit next to their class fellow. Arashi was happy to see them both.

"Looking good Ino." Kakashi said with a smile.

"You too, stud." She said winking. Sasuke scowled at his wife. Sakura glared daggers at her best friend.

"Watch it Pig." She said in a low tone.

"AUNT PIGGY!" Rin and Obito cheered from their seats, laughing.

"Nice job forehead." The too women had lightning connecting their eyes as they glared. Sasuke and Kakashi sweatdropped as they all sat down.

"So where are the bride and groom?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke pointed with his thumb over his left shoulder.

"Tsunade is about to come out, and Jiraiya is recovering from a nosebleed after seeing Shizune. Kakashi turned his head to the altar, where Naruto stood talking with the medic nin. His eye widened, as he took in the sight of Shizune in a long flowing dress that hugged her hips and chest. The dress was strapless and a wonderful shade of baby blue. She wore the same hairstyle, but there was a flower hair clip attached to it. As always, she didn't wear any makeup, other then a little mascara. She looked stunning to the Copy Nin. "Kawaii…" the words escaped Kakashi's lips. Sakura heard him and looked to where he was gawking. She elbowed him in the side. He was brought out of his trance.

"Kakashi!!" She hissed.

"Sorry," he said weakily. The pink haired kunoichi sighed.

"Pervert." Rin Obito, and Arashi sniggered. Kakashi noticed Shizune turn her attention to an ANBU member who happened to show up. She smiled and kissed the lips of the porcelain mask. Kakashi's eye widened. _Yamato??_ He chuckled. _So it did work out._

The Copy Nin noticed everyone turning their head to the back, where the bride and groom were supposed to come from. He turned as well and smiled as he watched Tsunade and Jiraiya walking down the aisle, her arm interlocked with his. She was wearing a simple white dress that ended at her thighs. Her legs were covered with white stockings, and she had on a pair of white strappy heels. The dress was half-sleeved and she wore a veil over her young face. Jiraiya wore a black tuxedo, his hair in its permanent mess, and his "oil" plate over his forehead. The two sannin walked down the aisle in step flashing wide, happy smiles to the attendants. Naruto was standing at the altar smiling at his two mentors, wearing the traditional Hokage outfit and a scroll that was their marriage certificate. When the two reached the altar, the ceremony began. Shizune and Yamato were the witnesses for the matrimony. Throughout the entire procession, Jiraiya had a wide grin on his face. Both Shizune and Sakura were crying tears of joy. Kakashi gripped his wife's hand as he watched the 5th marry his former sensei's teacher.

"By the power vested in me by The Hidden Leaf Village, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Naruto finished with a smile. Jiraiya turned to the blonde bombshell, lifted her veil, and kissed her passionately. The guests clapped and whistled at the newlywed couple. The two turned and smiled at their guests. They poofed from the altar leaving behind a message in the smoke.

"RECEPTION ON MOUNT HOKAGE" The message read. Kakashi held onto his wife's hand, which in turn took hold of both of the kids and poofed out of the area. All of the chuunin and jounin shinobi did the same. The reception area was beautiful, surrounded by flowers of all sorts and white tables with matching summer chairs. As more people arrived, they began to mingle with their friends and old teammates. Kakashi and Sakura walked over to greet the old members of the rookie nine, while the kids ran around the garden playing with their class fellows. Naruto had his arm around Hinata, who was holding their child Mizuki.

"She's got your whiskers, Naruto." Kakashi said with a smile, resting his index finger in the palm of the baby's hand. Mizuki gripped onto the finger like it was hers and hers alone. Sakura leaned forward and gave the baby a kiss on her cheek.

"She inherited the Byakugan, no doubt." Sakura commented pointing to the lavender eyes. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully Neji will be willing to teach his niece how to use it when she comes of age. Right now, he's busy teaching his own son how to use his."

"Obito's been telling me that Neji seems embarrassed and disappointed at how his son is coming along." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"He's just not the same genius as Neji," Hinata said with a smile, "but he's coming along very well all the same."

"How's Arashi doing?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"He's still very shy, but he's managed to activate his sharingan already." Naruto's eyes widened.

"That usually happens in the heat of battle! This is amazing!" Naruto said the last line with a smile. Sasuke nodded.

"He'll be just as great as his father some day, but I do want him to be a gentleman all the same." Ino commented.

"He may have as many fan girls as Teme had." Naruto sniggered.

"Jealous, dobe?" Naruto's nostrils fumed at his best friend and eternal rival, as Gai would put it.

"Now you two." Sakura chided with a chuckle. "We're here for the union of two of Konoha's greatest shinobi." They all nodded and turned to see Jiraiya and Tsunade opening their gifts. Naruto grinned madly as he noticed Tsunade pick up his gift.

"From…Naruto!" She exclaimed. She carefully peeled off the wrapping paper to reveal a brown box. She took the lid off and her eyes sparkled. "SHANNARO!!!" She yelled pumping her fists in the air. She ran from her spot behind the head table and gave her successor a bone-crushing hug with that monster strength of hers. Sakura was surprised.

"What did you get her Naruto?" she asked. Jiraiya took a peek and sweat dropped.

"A lifetime supply of scratch-off lotto cards" He said unenthused.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" She screamed into the Kyuubi container's ear.

"Baa-chan…air…. please!" He choked out, his face turning purple. Tsunade let go and blushed.

"Thank you Naruto." She said quietly. The 6th grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"You could've got those at any general store in Konoha," Kakashi said, "Where did you go that was so special?"

"I went over to Sunakagure. Their scratch-off cards have the highest probability of winning." Kakashi smiled and shook his head. He and the rest of the party turned their head to Jiraiya as he stood up and tapped his glass.

"If I could have your attention." He asked. The area quieted and the old sannin put on his best smile. "I'd like to thank you all for making this day possible. I've lived most of my life wandering and learning new techniques, teachings, truths, and ways of life. Finally, I can settle down with the woman I've loved since we were put in the same team together. Tsunade, I love you and I will always love you." The honey-eyed sannin smiled at her husband and gave him a gentle kiss. The crowd clapped and raised their glasses.

"Here's to the newly wedded sannin." Naruto called out.

"Here here!" The guests replied, as they emptied the contents of their glasses. Kakashi felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see his son looking up at him.

"What's up little guy?" Kakashi asked.

"Can I have a sip daddy?" He pointed to the Copy Nin's champagne glass. Kakashi chuckled.

"Sorry kiddo. This drink is for adults only. Come with me, and I'll get you a soda." Obito's face lit up.

"Okay!" He said with glee, gripping his father's gloved hand. Sakura smiled at the father and son walking towards the drink stand. She noticed a pink haired girl running towards her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Rin yelled with glee.

"What's up sweetie?" Sakura asked, kneeling down. Rin slipped a necklace made of flowers over her mother's head, letting it fall in place around her neck. "Aww thank you honey!" Sakura said, giving her daughter a hug and a kiss.

The party went smoothly from then on in, most of the jounins getting too drunk to walk home. Jiraiya himself had begun to sway as he engaged in a conversation with Kurenai about being a character in his next issue of _Icha Icha_. The genjutsu master flatly declined, calming down a fuming Asuma. The party slowly dwindeled down to the Uzumakis, the Hatakes, and the newly wedded sannin.

"Ne, baa-chan," Naruto asked the drunken sannin, "What's it like to be Mrs. Ero-Sennin?" Tsunade giggled. She caressed Jiraiya's chin with her index finger.

"His books come in handy in bed." Kakashi smirked and Sakura held a hand over her mouth. Naruto put a look of disgust on his face.

"Old people doing it…ewww….Itai!!!" He yelled as Tsunade hit him over the head. Rin and Obito looked confused. The families parted ways and headed back to their designated homes.

"Daddy." Obito asked.

"Yep?" Kakashi asked.

"Do the books you read to me come handy in bed?" Kakashi almost fell over.

"Yeah mommy. Does Beauty and the Beast come handy in bed?" Rin asked her mother. Sakura blushed.

"Isn't that bestiality?" Kakashi murmured to his wife. She slapped him in the arm and gave him a warning glare. Rin and Obito waited for an answer.

"It's an adult thing." The couple said together. The kids sighed.

"Everything's an adult thing." Obito said, pouting his lower lip.

"Yeah, Arashi got scared when I asked him if he wanted to wrestle in my bed sometime," Sakura's eyes widened and Kakashi almost broke his neck twisting his head around to his daughter, "He said his parents do it all the time, and that uncle Sasuke really hurts auntie Ino." Sakura blushed furiously. _What is it with these kids and the sexual references???_ Obito's eyes widened.

"Daddy you don't hurt mommy when you wrestle do you??" Kakashi coughed loudly.

"No no no we don't hurt each other we're just…playing…" he finished quickly. "Enough talk about wrestling. Let's just get home. Christmas is coming up in a few days. You kids excited?" The two children smiled.

"YEAH!" They cheered together. Sakura laughed.

"Write a letter to Santa tomorrow." The kids nodded their heads and grabbed hold of their parents' hands.

"I've got a Christmas gift for you, Mrs. Hatake Kakashi." The Copy Nin purred softly into his wife's ear. Sakura blushed.

"For me? Looks like both you AND Santa really like me." Kakashi was taken aback. Sakura giggled and slapped his arm, then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Least I'm bigger than Santa," he mumbled, "in more ways than one." He winked. Sakura blushed.

"Kakashi…the kids!" she whispered. The Copy Nin sighed.

"Just wait till we have that talk, 8 years from now." Sakura shuddered.

"I hated that talk." Kakashi shrugged.

"I had already done it by then." _Oops_. Sakura stopped.

"With who?" She asked.

"Nobody." 

"WITH WHO?" she whispered loudly, squeezing Kakashi's hand with chakra laced in her muscles. Kakashi winced.

"…promise you won't get mad?"

"Fine…" Sakura huffed.

"…Shizune…" Sakura almost tripped on her heels.

"SHIZUNE???" She screamed so that the kids heard. They turned their heads

"Sakura, you weren't even alive yet!" He rationalized. She huffed.

"No _Seiteki Taijutsu _for you tonight." She said before letting go of his hand. Kakashi sighed and an idea struck him. He rushed to his kids and whispered in their ears. They ran to their mother and clung onto her legs.

"Please mommy! Please wrestle with daddy tonight!" They looked up with puppy dog eyes. Sakura looked at her husband.

"That's so cheap." She said. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Worked didn't it?" Sakura smirked and latched onto her husband again.

"Yeah it did." She said kissing him on the cheek. Kakashi ruffled his kids heads.

"Always does." He said coolly.


	7. Christmas in Konoha

**a/n:**_ Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Here's another chapter!_

**Chapter 7: Christmas in Konoha**

"For the last time, no more tinsel!" Kakashi yelled, his head covered with silver tinsel and red and green streamers.

"Oh come on, they look lovely! And they make it look snowy!" Sakura objected. Kakashi glared.

"They get caught in my hair." He growled. Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"But they blend in don't they?" She said. Kakashi looked annoyed. He ripped the decorations off of his head, formed a few seals and slammed his palm into the ground. "Kuchiyosen no jutsu!" Pakkun and three other nin dogs appeared in front of the Copy Nin.

"Yo." Pakkun greeted raising a paw.

"Pakkun, clear up all of the tinsel, and get the other dogs to gather up the streamers."

"Got it." The little pug replied. Kakashi formed a cross seal.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" 6 Kakashi clones appeared around the original. "You guys, put these decorations up."

"Hai!" They all responded. Kakashi walked over to Sakura and scooped her up in his hands. "Now _we _can play Santa Clause and Mrs. Clause." The Copy Nin purred. Sakura blushed and kissed her husband passionately as he walked her to the bedroom. While 5 of the clones worked, one snuck out of the front door into the light-snowing day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"889 ryou please." The cashier said with a smile. Kakashi fished out a thousand and handed it to the little bald man. He gladly accepted and handed the change to the Copy Nin. "Merry Christmas!" The man said bowing. Kakashi nodded his head and walked out, hanging the bag over his right shoulder. His left hand had his _Icha Icha_ book open in front of his face. The snow came down slowly and very light, providing a beautiful image of a winter paradise in Konohagakure. Kakashi began to humming the tune to "Sleigh Ride", watching as his old shinobi buddies walk down the streets to stores for last minute shopping. He lifted his left arm up and looked at his watch. _Gotta pick up the kids_. Luckily, it was a half-day for them at the academy because the next day was Christmas. _Pop!_ Without warning, Kakashi poofed to the school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ok guys! Looks like it's time to go-" _Pop!_ Kakashi poofed right into the doorway, bag still slung over his shoulder. "Ah! Kakashi-san! Welcome! Class dismissed! Merry Chirstmas!" Iruka said with a smile. Kakashi walked over and shook hands with his old friend. "How are you Kakashi-san?"

"Just fine, thanks. You?"

"Good as always."

"How are the kids doing?"

"Excelling well! They already know how to dispel genjutsu, and are miraculous taijutsu users." Kakashi smiled. _Sennin Goroshi_. He thought to himself.

"Glad to hear that." His two kids came crashing down the steps and ran into their father's legs.

"DADDY!" They both screamed with joy. The Copy Nin chuckled.

"Hey kids! How are-" He suddenly felt a fierce and dangerous chakra signature approaching quickly. A series of kunai came flying towards him. He pulled out his own kunai and dodged them all. His free hand lifted his hita-ate, and he stood in front of his kids. His eyes widened at the sight. "What are-"

"**KAKASHI HOW DARE YOU HAVE A KAGE BUNSHIN TAKE ME TO BED!!!!!!!!!!"** Everything was quiet. All of the children were staring at the fuming pink haired medic. Her face was red and her teeth bare. Her chakra was visible around her. Iruka blushed furiously and Kakashi's eyes wandered around the staring faces. A few parents at the door had hands over their mouths. Sweat poured down Kakashi's face as his wife's anger rose.

"Umm, honey-"

"Don't you _dare_ 'honey' me you limp-dick bastard!" Kakashi's eyes grew wider. He used Yondaime's jutsu to flash in front of her and teleport her out of the room. He left behind a note that landed on the floor. Sasuke walked over from his spot in the doorframe and picked it up. _Sasuke, can you watch the kids for an hour?_ The Uchiha smirked and closed his eyes.

"He's in for it now." Sasuke murmured. "Obito, Rin, you want to come play with Arashi for a bit?" The twins smiled and nodded their heads. Sasuke put his son on his shoulders, and held Obito's and Rin's hands.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the house, Kakashi appeared with Sakura in his arms in the living room. She focused chakra into her arms and shoved him away. The Copy Nin was caught off guard and went flying into the hallway.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed picking up one of Obito's rubber footballs and throwing it at him with chakra-enforced arms. Kakashi ducked to watch the football break a hole through his bedroom door.

"Now listen-" he moved to the side to dodge another ball. Sakura picked up anything she could lay her hands on and started throwing them like mad. "Sa-ku-ra. I. Needed. To. Run. An. Errand. I. Couldn't. Put. It. Off. ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He spoke in between throws and finally flew backwards as the last object, which happened to be a rock from their fung shui tree, hit him between the legs. Kakashi clutched his gonads as he flew through the air breaking down the door and landing ungracefully at the foot of the bedpost. Blood trickled down the back of his head and his vision started to blur.

"What could have been SO important that you duped me into sex with a clone???" She walked forward, and stepped on the bag he brought in. The medic nin snatched up the bag and pulled out its contents. It was a box covered in silver wrapping paper and a pink bow on top. She read the card and almost cried. _To Sakura, from Your Favorite Husband_. "Oh, Kakashi…" She looked up to find the Copy Nin unconscious in their bedroom with a small pool of blood emerging from behind him. Sakura gasped and ran over to her hubby. She focused the chakra in her hands and started to heal his open wound. After his head was healed, she pulled out a blood pill from her pouch and fed it to him. She then went ahead and began to heal his reproductive organs. _Hope he can still do it as well after this_. She thought to herself, blushing. Kakashi's eyes fluttered open and he saw his wife sitting in front of him. Without warning he threw his hands up in front of his face, and crossed his legs. To his surprise, he felt a hand on his thigh that was gentle and warm. He lowered his hands and looked into his wife's teary-eyed face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Tears started to flow from her eyes. Kakashi's gaze softened as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Shh…it's ok. If anything I should apologize." They sat there like that for a while before Kakashi realized that she had fallen asleep. He gently stood up and rested her in the bed; brushing back pink locks out of her face, and tucking them behind her ears. He bent forward and gently pressed his masked lips to her forehead before turning to leave. He was halted by something holding onto his shirt. He turned around to see Sakura's petite hand gripped onto the end of his jounin shirt. Kakashi smiled and gently removed his hand, replacing it with the end of the blanket. He walked out of the room and closed the door slowly behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura woke up feeling refreshed from the nice nap. She looked at the clock on Kakashi's side of the bed since she ended up there. It was 7 o'clock and she had totally forgot about making Christmas dinner for the family. She threw off the covers and ran into the dining room only to find her husband and kids sitting down at a table covered with vast amounts of food and dishes. Sakura stood there with her mouth agape at the wonderful table setting. Dumplings, shrimp tempura, spicy tuna sushi, and of course ramen, adorned the glorious dining table. The kids sat at their designated spots flashing wide smiles at their mother. Kakashi turned around and gave her an eye smile, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Merry Christmas honey." Kakashi greeted.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS MOMMY!!!" Obito and Rin screeched. Sakura smiled and walked over to her seat next to her husband. The family picked up their chopsticks and snapped them apart.

"_Itadakimasu!_" they cheered. Kakashi filled Obito's and Rin's bowls with ramen, and his own with tempura and sushi. Sakura heped herself to a bit of everything. The family ate and laughed together telling stories of their day. The kids learned how to perform a henge, and were best in the class. Obito looked up from his bowl to his one eyed father.

"Daddy, what does it mean 'take to bed'?" Kakashi almost choked on his tea. He looked to Sakura who looked just as nervous.

"Umm, nothing kiddo. It's an adult thing."

"Oh." Obito replied. Kakashi thought fast on how to break the now awkward silence.

"Hey did you guys send your lists to Santa yet?" He asked.

"YEAH!" The two children screeched.

"What did you ask for?" Sakura asked her overly hyper children.

"I wanted a short sword like daddy's!" Obito said.

"I want Pakkun!" Rin squeaked. The couple chuckled.

"Well if you get to bed now, then you'll wake up early enough to get your presents." Sakura said to the little ones. The two kids hopped out of their seats and ran into their room, slamming the door and hopping into bed. Kakashi sighed and began clearing up the table. After all of the food was put away, he began cleaning the dishes. Sakura felt so lucky to have such a caring and sufficient husband. For the past 5 years that they've been married, Kakashi has treated his Cherry Blossom like gold. Every time she got up to clean the dishes, he'd use his lightning fast reflexes to stop her and clean up himself. She would be doing the laundry, and Kakashi would wrap his arms around her and take the clothes from her hands. Sakura was pampered to no end when it came to housework and being a husband. The pink haired medic nin would come home from a hard day at the office, muscles aching, head pounding. All of a sudden, she'd be in mid air, bridal style by a pair of big muscular arms and on her stomach on her light fluffy bed. Then, a pair of strong-gloved hands would be firmly yet tenderly kneading her back and shoulders. Yes, she sure lived it big with this man.

Sakura grinned and dashed over to her man and leapt onto his back, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"What did you get me what did you get me???" She asked like a child. Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Nothing." He responded lazily. Sakura scrunched up her face.

"Liar, I saw the box in the bedroom."

"Wrong Sakura." The pink haired kunoichi was becoming irritated.

"Oh really? How many other Sakura's do you know huh?"

"One, and she is older than you." Sakura was speechless. _There was another Sakura that she didn't know about?_

"Tell me about her." Sakura said quietly sliding off his back. Kakashi turned around, leaned on the counter and wrapped his arms around her back. He looked up and thought a bit.

"Hmm," he hummed, "she's about the same height as you, but with blonde hair, and she was with me in ANBU. Man did we have great times together. We used to go out all the time." Sakura froze. _Went out with?_

"Yeah, I was 15, she 17. We just got out from an S-rank mission. I was bloodied up, but not as much as her. We were both admitted into the hospital. After we were cleaned up, we had a very…deep conversation. She was greeeeat in bed." _OH SHIT!!!!!!_ Kakashi screamed in his head. Sakura would've fallen on the floor if it hadn't been for Kakashi holding her up.

"You…slept with her?" Sakura asked in broken English. Kakashi thought frantically.

"We were young and stupid. It meant nothing, I swear." Sakura slowly broke away from his grip.

"It's alright I understand." She walked to her bedroom, head hung low. Kakashi put his palms on his eyes.

"Goddammit." He said to himself. He walked into the room and found Sakura crying into her pillow, silently. The Copy Nin's eyes softened and guilt struck his heart. He walked over and put an arm around her. "Sakura…I'm sorry." The pink haired kunoichi looked up at him with a tear stricken face and smiled.

"It's okay Kakashi. It's just…it's just…" She trailed off and looked out the window. Kakashi turned her face and gave her a passionate kiss, showing her how much he loved her in that one gesture. Sakura melted into the feel of his soft lips.

"She was nothing Sakura. She was just a quick fling when I was young. No one I've ever been with mattered, only you. You are and always will be the only one that I truly love." Sakura gave a genuine smile and gave him a quick kiss as her answer. Kakashi stood up to go back to the dishes. As he touched the doorknob he turned his head to the side. "By the way," he said quietly, "the gift really is for you." Sakura smiled again and blew him a kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura woke up the next day looking outside at the snow covered training fields. The sun wasn't visible in the sky, but it was a bright day all the same. On her left, Sakura felt her husband's chest slowly rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern. Her lips curved into a wide smile. She turned over and lightly shook her hubby.

"Kakashi wake up!" She whispered.

"Hn." He grunted. She pouted and shook harder.

"Come on!!! Wake up!!" She whined. Kakashi grunted harder and turned his back to her. Sakura gritted her teeth and shook him even harder. "It's Christmas, dummy! Wake up!" She yelled. Kakashi winced as her high-pitched voice pierced his ears. He opened his droopy, exposed eye and looked at his clock.

"Sakura, need I remind you that 9 AM is my quiet time?" Sakura growled.

"CHRISTMAS IS AN EXCEPTION BROOM HEAD!" She yelled flipping him out of bed. Kakashi crashed on the ground, blanket wrapped around him. He wriggled around, trying to escape from his cotton prison. An idea struck the medic nin. "Kids! Come in here!" A few minutes later, the twins walked into the room, rubbing their eyes.

"What is it mommy?" Rin asked.

"Why is daddy on the floor?" Obito asked. Sakura ran over to them and whispered in their ears.

"We're going to roll daddy over to the Christmas tree, and open your presents!" Sakura squealed. The kids' faces lit up and they cheered, running behind their father and positioning themselves. "Ready? Set. GO!" Sakura said, helping them role the Copy Nin out of the room and down the hall. Once they reached the tree the kids cheered. They ran over to their dad and started to tug on his hair and head.

"Come on daddy wake up!" Rin yelled.

"Yeah, come on daddy! It's Christ- AHHHHHHHH!!!" Obito screamed as his father's head disconnected from his shoulders and landed in his hands. Sakura ran over to the decapitated body and unraveled it. She was surprised to find a body stuffed with hay and feathers. She looked over at the head and saw a crude drawing of a face with a tongue sticking out. She turned around, and ran back into the bedroom. There on the bed was a sleeping shinobi with one exposed eye and a black mask over the lower half of his face. Sakura slapped her hand on her head and groaned.

"It's ok kids, your good for nothing father is right here." She called. The kids ran into the room and piled on their father. Obito beat his tiny fists on his dad's head of silver hair.

"That was mean daddy!" He screamed. Rin weakly punched his stomach.

"We thought that we really killed you!" She squeaked, on the brink of tears. Kakashi opened his eyes and quickly hopped out of bed, carrying his kids in his arms.

"Alright fine, let's go open presents." He said with a cheery smile on his face. The kids cheered and hugged their father. Sakura smiled and walked over to her husband giving him a kiss.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow!" Obito said, his eyes bulging out of his head. "My own wakizashi!" He held the wooden short sword in his hands, his eyes taking in every little detail.

"What did you get, Rinny-chan?" Sakura asked her daughter. The pink haired girl opened her box.

"I got a pakkun doggy!" Rin squealed hugging the plush puppy to her face. Kakashi chuckled.

"What about you? What did you get?" Sakura asked her hubby. Kakashi looked down at his own present. It was wrapped in bright red paper. He tore off the restricting paper and opened up the box. His eyes widened as he lifted the object out of its casing. It was an ANBU mask similar to his old one, but this one had a red scar running down the eye, and it had no face or mouth on the front. It looked like Haku's mask, but it fit Kakashi better. He pulled out the other contents, his eyes gleaming on the reflection of the sun. The white porcelain armor had lightning on the arm gaurds, a sharingan on the chest armor, and two black bloodhounds on the leg armor. Kakashi looked at the gift tag and then back at his wife who was smiling at his reaction. "Merry Christmas honey!" She said cheerfully. Kakashi smiled at his wife.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Check out your gift." He motioned to the box that she saw the day before. Sakura carefully opened the wrapping, intent on saving it for later. She pulled off the tissue paper leafs and placed them next to her. Her own eyes bulged and watered at the sight. It was a beautiful white kimono with Sakura flowers adorning the garment. The ties were pink and so were the trimmings on the end. She looked up at her husband and gave a huge smile. "There's more." She lifted up the kimono and almost dropped it at the sight. There was a hair clip that looked like a fully bloomed Sakura flower, encrusted with many types of jewels and stones. It shimmered in the light as she turned it to take in every detail. The kids went "Ooo" and "Ahhh" at the piece. Sakura sprang from her seat and tackled her husband with a bone-crushing hug. Kakashi had been expecting this, and focused chakra into his sides to prevent them from caving in under her strength.

"I love it." Sakura whispered. Kakashi patted her back.

"Only the best for you hun." He breathed in her ear. "Come on guys! Get dressed or we'll be late for Uncle Naruto's big party!"

"BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!!!" The kids screamed, running into their room. Sakura and Kakashi laughed at their enthusiasm. The pink haired kunoichi gave her hubby a peck on his masked lips.

"They are the best things that have ever happened to us." She said with a smile.

"Yep," Kakashi agreed, "imagine how they will be when they grow up."


	8. New Team 7

**A/n:**_ Hello and welcome back. I tried putting a long break to emphasize what this chapter is going to be about. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8: New Team 7**

"Honey wake up." Sakura whispered. A bundle of silver hair could be seen underneath the blankets.

"Mmm nah himm mmmmm." Kakashi grunted. Sakura was peeved at her husband's lack of drive to wake up on the important days. She tore the covers off of him and pulled him by the ear. "Ita-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-tai!!" Kakashi whined as he was dragged out of bed, and out of the room. He looked up at his wife, keeping one eye closed. "What is it now?" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Your kids' graduation that's what!" She growled. Kakashi tried to register what she said for a minute then his both of his eyes opened and widened.

"Shit!" He hissed, poofing from the floor and ending up back in the bedroom. Sakura looked to see him pulling out his trademark jounin attire. Once again he poofed out of the room as Sakura heard the shower turn on. She stretched and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the family.

"Kids, wake up!" No response. "Come on you two, you're graduating today!" Sakura said raising her voice louder.

"GIVE IT BACK OBITO!!" a 12-year-old Rin screamed chasing her brother out of the bedroom. The Silver haired boy slid out of the bedroom into the hallway clutching a piece of paper in his hand.

"I knew it from the start!" Obito laughed running into the kitchen and sliding underneath the table. Sakura turned her head to see her twins bouncing around the kitchen. She performed a flash of seals.

"Body Bind no jutsu!" The two froze and turned their eyes to their mother. "Alright what's going on?" Rin pointed a thin finger at her brother.

"Obito took my letter!" She yelled. Sakura turned to glare at her son.

"Obito give your sister her letter back." The boy sulked.

"Fine," he sighed, "at least you have your Arashi." Rin shot a look at Obito.

"Arashi?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"NOTHING!" Rin yelled snatching the letter and running back to her room.

"Obito what about Arashi?" The silver haired boy grinned madly.

"That letter's from Arashi!" He whispered pointing to his bedroom door. Sakura's eyes softened.

"How cute." She said smiling. She curled up her finger and flicked her son in the forehead causing him to fly back three feet.

"Itai! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"For butting in on your sister's private business." Obito pouted at his mother. She smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Ewww Mom!!!" He cringed. Sakura laughed and got back to breakfast.

"Just like Naruto." She said under her breath.

_Pop!_

"Yo." Kakashi greeted.

"Hey dad." Obito said sitting down at the table. Kakashi walked over to his son and ruffled his hair. The silver haired boy looked quite peeved. He didn't like feeling like a kid in anyone's eyes, especially his own father, the great Copy Nin.

"Excited about graduation?" Kakashi asked. Obito's face lit up.

"Hell yeah! Now I get to be a full blown ninja!" He cried jumping onto the table and taking the horse stance and punching the air. Kakashi smiled.

"Hold your horses, champ. You'll just be a genin starting today. Until you reach jounin will you be a full blown ninja."

"How long will that take?" Kakashi's eye creased into a smile.

"At least 3 years." Obito's face fell.

"Not fair." He sulked, stepping down from the table. He looked up at his father. "When did you become a jounin dad?" Kakashi looked up at the ceiling and ran his hand through his silky smooth hair.

"A very long time ago. I believe I was…9." Obito's eyes popped out of his head.

"9????" The Copy Nin nodded.

"Yep. I graduated from the academy at age 7, chunnin by 8, and jounin at 9."

"How can I live up to your standards now? I want to do exactly what you did to be great!" Kakashi's face became serious.

"Obito, you are lucky for not having to go through what I did. Besides, look at your uncle Naruto. He surpassed me at age 16." He put a hand on his son's shoulder and gave him an eye smile. "No matter what kind of ninja you turn out to be, you're still my son." Obito grinned at his father and gave him a hug. Sakura smiled at the two as she finished up breakfast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rin hurry up or you're going to be late!" Sakura yelled outside of the bathroom door.

"5 more minutes mom!" Rin replied.

"Don't worry, Rin. Arashi will still like you no matter what you wear!" Obito yelled.

"SHUT UP!"

"Honey, Arashi is a lovely boy! You make a wonderful couple!" A crash came from the bathroom. "Rin? Are you okay?" The door burst open and an insane pink haired girl came out, kunai in hand.

"YOU TOLD MOM?!?!?!??!" She roared to her twin brother. Metallic projectile objects were flying through the air in the general direction of Obito.

"Rin stop it! Stop that!" Sakura yelled. The pink haired genin started breathing heavily, venting her anger out with every heave. "It's alright. I approve of Arashi." Rin blushed and stomped into her room. Sakura turned to her son. "You really shouldn't provoke her like that, Obi." She scolded. The silver haired genin lowered his head in shame.

"Are you guys ready or what?" Kakashi asked turning the corner into the corridor.

"Yeah we're ready, but Rin's a bit…moody right now." Kakashi's eyes softened and he walked over to his daughter's bedroom. He knocked softly. No response.

"I'm coming in." He spoke gently. Slowly, the Copy Nin opened his daughter's bedroom door, taking in the shock of pink walls and decorations that reminded him so much of his wife's old bedroom before they were married. Countless times, he had to bring her home to her parents after a hard mission. The Copy Nin walked over to his daughter's bed, noticing her face down in her pillow, crying softly. She cried just like her mother, and it tore up the Copy Nin inside to here his daughter cry. "Rin," Kakashi began.

"Go away." She snapped, interrupting her silent sobs. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rested his hand on her shoulder. She relaxed under the warm, tender grip of her father's hand that had comforted her in so many situations when she was younger. She looked up, with a tear stricken face. Kakashi wiped the tears away with his thumb and gave her an eye smile.

"Don't be embarrassed. I know how much you wouldn't want your mother or I to know about this, but we do and we're perfectly okay with it. We respect your privacy, so we won't tell anybody, and I will personally make sure that Obito keeps his mouth shut." Rin gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"I love you daddy." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Rinny-Chan." Kakashi responded. He let go and ruffled her hair. "Come on, or we'll be late for your graduation." The pink haired genin smiled widely and hopped off of her bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aburame Ikkaku!" Iruka called out. A small boy wearing sunglasses and a white turtleneck sweater covering his mouth and nose walked over to his sensei, bowed and received his hita-ate. "Akimichi Takumi!" A plump read head boy wobbled up to his sensei and received his hita-ate.

Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Ino sat together watching as their friend's children went up to recieve their hita-ates, becoming fulltime genin. Sakura was impatient looking for her two kids.

"Uchiha Arashi!" Iruka called out. The small black haired boy timidly walked up to his teacher. Ino chanted from her chair and clapped loudly. Sasuke gave his usual smirk, but could not hide the obvious spark of pride in his eyes. "Hatake Rin!" the chuunin teacher called out. Sakura squealed in her seat and clapped for her daughter. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as he too clapped. Rin walked up to her sensei with her beautiful smile and hair. "Hatake Obito!"

"SHANNARO!!" Sakura accidentally let her inner Sakura call out. Everyone turned to see the slightly insane Konoha head Medical Specialist with her cream colored fist pumped in the air. Sakura looked around, blushing furiously and sat down quietly. Kakashi chuckled to himself, earning him a rather hard punch to the shoulder.

After all of the headbands were handed out, Naruto stepped forward to officially instate the new ninja. He was wearing his traditional Hokage attire, minus the hat. He looked almost exactly like his father, and his trademark goofy smile just as famous.

"By the power vested in me by Konohagakure, I now instate you young ones as official genin." The whole town roared and the children danced around chanting about no more schoolwork or classes. "Tomorrow you shall meet back here at 9 a.m. to be divided into your respected teams. Dismissed!" The kids ran into the crowds searching for their families and friends, receiving all types of gifts and recognitions. Obito and Rin collided in their mother's arms.

"I'm so proud of you two!" Sakura exclaimed giving them an innumerable amount of kisses. Kakashi put a hand on each of their shoulders and gave them both eye smiles.

"Well done." He said simply. The kids both wrapped their arms around their father's waist. No matter how old they were, he was still taller than everyone in his family. "Come on," he said turning around, "graduation dinner at Ichiraku."

"WOOHOO!" The kids exclaimed. Sakura laughed and wrapped her arm with her husband's. Kakashi turned to his wife and smiled. His eye widened as he remembered something. "Sakura, I forgot to tell you something."

"What?" She asked curious.

"That I love you." He said with smile. Sakura gave a wide grin and gave her husband a kiss.

"EWWW!" Obito exclaimed.

"C'mon mom! Keep it PG here!" Rin requested, putting a hand over her brother's eyes. The couple laughed and continued onto the ramen stand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Honey wake up or you're going to be late." Sakura said frantically, shaking her husband's sleeping form.

"It's only selection day. Another team for me to fail. Don't worry so much." Kakashi groaned into his pillow. Sakura sighed and snuggled up against her husband.

"You know, maybe this will be a different team. Like how Naruto, Sasuke, and myself were." Kakashi looked up at the ceiling, and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"You guys were the only true team out there. There will never be another team 7 like our old team 7." Sakura leaned over and kissed her husband. Kakashi thought for a second then grinned slyly. "But you know," he began in a low tone, "I was late for our first meeting because I was lost on the road of life. I'm afraid I will be late again this time because I am 'helping' out a woman in need." Sakura blushed.

"Kakashi…" She breathed before his masked lips collided with her own soft pink lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"3 O'clock. Wow I'm really late this time." Kakashi thought to himself walking quickly towards the academy. "Hopefully I can fail this team so I can free up some time for my reading." He picked up his pace as he approached the door to the room. A thought occurred to him. "Why haven't Rin and Obito returned home by now?" His answer hit him on the head as an eraser fell from between the door and the wall.

"Hatake-san?" Arashi exclaimed surprised.

"DAD???" Rin and Obito exclaimed. Everybody was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. The Copy Nin ran his hand through his hair, and sighed.

"Shit." He breathed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Dadsensei

**A/n: **_Hope you all enjoyed the little surprise at the end. Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all that commented. Please leave more feedback!_

**Chapter 9: Dad-Sensei**

"Yeah! Dad's our sensei!" Obito cried upper-cutting the air. Rin skipped around in glee. Arashi smiled, thanking Kami that his sensei was someone that he knew. Kakashi rubbed his temples.

"Shit." Kakashi whispered again. The kids looked to their new sensei, wondering why he looked so frustrated.

"What's wrong dad?" Obito asked.

"What happened dad?" Rin asked, taking hold of her father's arm. Kakashi gave a casual wave.

"It's nothing. Come on circle up." He ordered, hiding his frustration. The three genin circled around him as he leaned up against the desk. "Obviously there is no need for introductions since I know you three very well. I guess I'll just get straight to the point." Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and put on his most stern expression. "You three are not genin just yet," Obito openly protested, Rin's eyes welled up with tears, and Arashi's eyes widened slightly, "tomorrow will be your test whether you will be trained to be ninja or not." Obito did his signature uppercut.

"Bring it on!" He yelled, Rin joining in and Arashi smiling at his two best friends. Kakashi gave a small smile putting his hands on his knees.

"So tomorrow meet in training field 3 at 5 a.m., and don't eat breakfast." The genins' mouths dropped open.

"5 a.m.?" Rin and Obito said together. Kakashi simply nodded. "But daaaad!" They whined. Kakashi gave a stern glare. Rin flinched and Obito looked down. "I mean dad-sensei." The Copy Nin almost burst out laughing, but kept his composure. Instead he gave an eye-crease.

"Wonderful!" He gave his usual two finger wave and poofed away. Obito, Rin, and Arashi looked at each other.

"Dad's going to be late tomorrow right?" Rin asked Obito with hope in her eyes. Obito thought for a second then his eyes widened too. A grin curled over his mouth. He turned to Arashi and gave a double eye-crease.

"Arashi," he began, "you don't have to show up till 11." Arashi stared for a second then shrugged his shoulders.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Wow," Kakashi thought, "What a wonderful place." The Copy Nin was enjoying floating around the bright blue sky, over the vivid green grass. His arms were spread out like wings. He was free, free from all of life's chores and happenings. He lavished in this feeling until he heard a faint beeping. He searched his pockets for the source, but couldn't find it. Soon it became louder and more noticeable. He clapped his hands over his ears, trying to block out the noise, but it did nothing. _

Kakashi woke up to the sound of his loud and obnoxious alarm clock beeping in a rhythmic pattern. Kakashi slammed his hand on the snooze button, irritated at the annoying contraption that Sakura insisted on buying for him. With one droopy eye, the Copy Nin glanced at the time.

"10:45…I have time…" He put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. Instantly Kakashi's eyes shot back open as he grabbed the alarm clock again. "10:45?!?!?!" He shot out of bed, tripping over his sandals in the process. He stood up clutching his knee and swearing out loud. He grabbed his jounin uniform and dashed into the bathroom. Kakashi is known for being late, but 5 hours even in his book seemed too much. With lightning maneuvers, Kakashi washed himself up and threw on his uniform. "The kids are going to kill me." He groaned.

Once he was ready, Kakashi looked at the clock one last time. "11:05, SHIT!" He held two fingers in front of his face and poofed to the training grounds, bracing himself for his twins' wrath. Surprisingly enough, The Copy Nin arrived at the training grounds, trying his hardest to keep his composure as he braced himself for the wrath of his kids and best friend's child. "Sorry I'm…early?" He looked around and realized that there was no one around. _I'm early??_ He thought to himself as he stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Hey dad!" A voice called from the distance. Kakashi turned his head around to see his new team running towards him. Obito, Rin and Arashi lined up in front of the Copy Nin, snickering to themselves. "We saw right through you dad!" Obito boasted.

"Yeah, we knew you well enough to know you wouldn't-"

"20 laps." Kakashi interrupted. All three kids stood, mouths agape. "That is your punishment for being late." The twins huffed and stomped off, while Arashi walked with his head hung low behind his two teammates. With a sigh, Kakashi walked over to his favorite tree and whipped out his the latest volume of _Icha Icha Paradise_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hehehe!" Kakashi giggled, as Junko switched to a more erotic position. He felt three worn out chakra signatures coming towards him. The three genin trudged towards their sensei, dragging their feet in the grass.

"We're done dad." Obito panted. Kakashi didn't look up. Rin scrunched up her nose and tugged on her father's sleeve.

"Daddyyyyyy!" She whined. The silver haired jounin closed his book and stood up, pocketing his porn novel.

"Hope you guys had fun," he said cheerfully with an eyecrease. The twins scowling him, "Now then. We're going to determine which one of you passes and which one of you fails to ever become a ninja." The kid's mouths hit the floras their new teacher gave them the news of their new task. Kakashi rummaged around his pockets and pulled out two silver bells. "Your task is to get one of these bells from me before noon." Rin looked at the bells and wrinkled her nose.

"But daddy, there's only two bells! One of us will definitely fail!" The pink haired genin whined.

"That's right." The Copy Ninja said in a low tone. The three genin looked at each other with nervous expressions. It was the same as every single time; the new genin team was thinking more on the lines of getting a bell rather than how to help their team succeed. The only team to ever pull this off was Kakashi's first real squad. They realized the importance of teamwork and used it to their advantage in the heat of battle.

Now the task was on his two kids. They had to put their differences aside and make this team work. Kakashi didn't want to see them fail and have to repeat the academy all over again, but he didn't want to send off a new set of ninja that weren't prepared. He hooked the bells onto his belt and pulled out his book. Obito grinned and ran at his father with a kunai.

"First one's mine!" As he struck out with his kunai, his father disappeared from his sight and appeared behind him, his index finger positioned behind his head.

"Easy Obito," he said lazily, eyes still on his book, "I haven't even said start yet." Rin and Arashi stood there with wide eyes at their new sensei's amazing skill. The twins knew from tales of how famous their father was, but they have never seen him in action before. "Ready?" He asked, noticing Rin gripping for a kunai and Arashi activating his Sharingan. The Copy Nin narrowed his eyes slightly at the Uchiha. "Start!" He called before poofing out of the area. Obito and Rin blinked several times before they realized that their father had just poofed out of sight. Rin looked around, while Obito shaded his eyes and looked towards the treetops, hoping to see his father there.

"Where could he have gone?" The silver haired boy asked.

"I can't see him anywhere. Where do you think he went Arashi?" Rin turned her head to her teammate, but instead gazed upon a vacant spot. Her eyes grew wide as she spun her head around looking for the missing Uchiha. "Arashi??"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Copy Nin raced his way through the trees, orange book in hand. It was just like when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura took the test. At that time, they were all uncoordinated and didn't work as a team until the very end. This time, his team was made up of childhood friends. They worked as a team in almost everything they did whether it be school assignments to playing Shinobi in the back yard.

He smiled underneath his mask. _Maybe these guys will get it on the first try_.

"DON'T BLAME ME FOR LOSING ARASHI!" Kakashi's head turned to the direction of the outburst. There in the middle of the training grounds were his two adorable children, fighting till the bitter end. Kakashi sweatdropped. _I should've guessed_.

The immediate sensation of immanent danger came over Kakashi a split second before he flashed the seals for kawarimi jutsu. A kunai hit his replacement in the back of the neck before it poofed into a log. From his hiding place, Kakashi saw Arashi land next to the log and look around, sharingan ablaze. _Another genius?_ The sensation overcame him again as he ducked out of the way from a barrage of shuriken. He spun around to face more trees. Another sensation took over him as he hopped into the air avoiding a fist. He reached down and grabbed the arm attached to that fist, pulling it up and tossing it towards the trunk of a large oak tree. Kakashi watched as Arashi exploded into a million ravens the moment he hit the trunk. His eye widened, and his blood turned cold. _Itachi's kawarimi??_ Right before he felt the danger approaching, Kakashi lifted his hita-ate and turned around easily caught an array of fists flying towards his face. He grabbed Arashi's right hand and twisted his arm behind his back, holding him submission. Never before had Kakashi needed to use so much strength against a genin. The closest he ever came to that was fighting Sasuke for the first time during his test. Then again, this was the son of the Uchiha clan leader we are talking about.

After a few labored breaths, Kakashi's eyes curved into smiles at the sharingan holder. "Very impressive Arashi," he said cheerily, "but your major mistake was going off on your own. You left your team behind in order to get the bell for yourself." Arashi smirked.

"Take a look at your belt Kakashi-sensei." The Copy Nin looked down and his eyes widened. Sure enough the bells were gone. _When could he have taken them?_ The sound of cheering could be heard behind him. Kakashi turned his head and saw his kids dancing around happily jingling their bells. He turned back to Arashi with awe.

"You gave up your chance at becoming a ninja for your teammates?" Kakashi asked. Arashi looked up confidently into his teacher's mismatched eyes.

"My father taught me about teamwork," Kakashi's eyes softened, "He said those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who sacrifice their teammates are worse than trash." _Sasuke…_ Kakashi's eyes curved into smiles.

"Well spoken! I wonder where he learned that from." Arashi blushed and looked away.

"We did it we did it we did it!!" Rin and Obito chanted behind their father. Kakashi whipped out his book and turned around.

"Tomorrow we start training." He said as he walked away.

"Yeah!" the twins exclaimed.

"At 7 in the morning." He added before poofing away. The genin suddenly halted their celebration and their faces fell. Arashi kept a determined look on his face. 7 o'clock in the morning to any 12 year old seems like 3 am. Both twins hated waking up early, just like their father. Arashi, however, was used to the early morning training. He was the son of the last Uchiha, of course he was trained in the early mornings.

Obito sighed and started walking towards the road.

"Where ya going?" Rin asked running after her brother, Arashi tagging along.

"I'm hungry." He said blandly.

"How about ramen?" Arashi suggested.

"Duhh!!" The twins said together sticking their tongues out, and running to town. Arashi smiled, sprinted after his teammates. Up in the trees, Kakashi looked down at his new team 7 from over his book. A smile crinkled from behind his masked face.

"Here we go again."


	10. Training Day

**Chapter 10: Training Day**

_Kakashi…_

"Hn…"

_Kakashi…_

"Mmm Go away…" Sakura calmly rolled up her magazine and swatted her husband in the head.

"Itai! What was that for?" The Copy Nin yelled rubbing his head, as he sat up in bed, clad in only mask and boxers.

"Training." Sakura said smoothly, not averting her eyes from her magazine. Kakashi looked at the clock. It read 7:00 AM. He grumbled and fell back down on the bed.

"5 more minutes." He said before snoring again. Sakura set down her magazine and gently got up from the bed. She went over to the windows and opened the white curtains. Kakashi threw a pillow over his head to hide from the light. The Pink haired medic proceeded to open the windows fully, allowing the gentle summer breeze and the sounds of the birds and the village starting to wake up into the house. Kakashi pressed down on the pillow, blocking out all sounds. Sakura walked over to her husband, and placed a hand on his ankle, rubbing it softly.

"Come on sweetie, time to wake up." She crooned.

"Mmmmhaaannmmmmmphgmmmmmmmmm." The Copy Nin grumbled, refusing to buge. Sakura sighed. She wrapped her hands around his ankle, and non-chalantly threw him out of the window.

Airborne, the Copy Nin lifted the pillow from his face, his lazy eye noticing the ground whizzing past him. He sighed and placed the pillow under his head, poofing out of the sky.

_Pop! _Kakashi landed softly on his bed. "5 more minutes." He grumbled.

"Nice move," Sakura said, behind her magazine once more, "but I have an ace up my sleeve." She stood up and walked around the bed to Kakashi's bookshelf. He opened one eye to see his wife swaying her hips in her white cotton panties. The sight made his member twitch.

"Not now buddy." He whispered. His eyes widened as he recognized the hand seals Sakura was forming.

"Say goodbye to _Icha Icha,_" She said lazily, "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" The fireball blew from her mouth to the shelf, only to find it disappear inches from the lecherous books. Sakura blinked her eyes and turned around to see Kakashi's sharingan exposed, Mangekyo ablaze. He closed his left eye and flopped back down to sleep. Sakura growled, losing her patience. She exhaled and turned to go to the bathroom. "Fine," She said calmly.

"_Yes!_" Kakashi thought to himself. He was finally vic-

"No sex for a month." Sakura finished. Kakashi's eyes widened.

_Pop!_ He was gone from the bed and in the bathroom, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist as she brushed her teeth. "I'm up." He whispered into her ear.

"Good for you," She said inbetween brushes, "training." Kakashi groaned.

"Yes mom." He said, landing a kiss on her cheek before sulking out of the bathroom door. He threw on his jounin attire and poofed out of the house. Sakura washed out her mouth and grinned to herself. _'SHANNARO!!!!'_ Inner Sakura roared, pumping her fist in the air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Morning team!" Kakashi greeted his students.

"Your late dad-sensei!" Obito and Rin yelled together, pointing fingers. Kakashi gave a weak smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry. I was lost on the road of life when a black cat crossed my path and-"

"LIAR!" The twins accused. Arashi bowed to the Copy Nin.

"Good morning sensei." Arashi greeted. Kakashi gave the Uchiha prodigy an eye crease.

"Good morning, Arashi-kun." He replied. The twins growled at their father. He ruffled their hair, which annoyed them even more. "Calm down you two. It doesn't happen often." The twins rolled their eyes. "Now," Kakashi said raising a finger, "let's start today's training with some warm ups. 20 pushups, 20 situps, 20 pullups, and 20 jump ups." The siblings huffed, Arashi nodding his head. As the team began their warm up, Kakashi whipped out his book and continued where he left off.

15 minutes later, the team had finished their warm ups. All three students stood at attention in front of their sensei, waiting for further instruction. The Copy Nin on the other hand, was giggling at the porn he was reading. Ticked off, Obito walked over and grabbed at the book. However, all he got was a handful of air, as the Copy Nin had moved the book out of the grasp of the genin. Gritting his teeth, Obito tried again, but once again to no avail. Rin stomped her foot and walked over, trying the same tactic. The act continued for 3 minutes before the twins screamed and dogpiled on their father. Obito was sitting on his lower back attempting to leg lock his father, while Rin was sitting on his upper back pulling at his hair. Kakashi had his book outstretched, nonchalantly reading.

"Gah! Stop reading pop!" Obito yelled.

"Yeah! We're supposed to be training! How can we train when your too busy reading that crap?" Rin yelled, pulling harder on his hair.

The whole time, Arashi was standing at attention, patiently waiting for his sensei to give orders, however he had had enough. He walked over and activated his sharingan, staring intently at the book. Kakashi noticed this and narrowed his lone onyx eye. After 20 seconds, Arashi shut off his sharingan and blushed.

"Junko and Kaoru have sex and sail off into the sunset at the end." He said shyly. Kakashi's eye widened as he groaned, snapping his book closed.

"Come on! I just bought this copy yesterday!" He whined. Obito and Rin snickered at their father's taste in literature. The Copy Nin sighed and stood up, both of his children falling off his back. "Looks like we're going to have to train." He sighed.

"Finally!" Rin exclaimed in a relieved sigh.

"Shannaro!" Obito said pumping his fist into the air. Kakashi gave an eye crease smile to his twin's enthusiasm. Arashi's face lit up with excitement.

"So!" The Copy Nin began, "We'll start with taijutsu. We'll split into two groups. Obito and Rin will train together, and I'll train with Arashi." Rin's heart fell that she didn't get to train with Arashi. Kakashi did not let this slip past his gaze. "Let's get started!" He said cheerfully. Both teams walked to their designated locations, taking their stances.

"Arashi," Kakashi began, lifting his hita-ate, "I'm gonna gauge how well you are with your sharingan." Arashi gulped then nodded to his sensei. "Start!" The two disappeared.

"Too bad you don't get to train with your 'wittle Arashi' eh Rin-chan?" Obito said, mocking his twin sister. Rin growled and ran towards her twin brother at lightning fast speed. Obito dodged her fist and aimed a roundhouse kick at her head. The pink haired genin ducked under his heel and came up with a rising elbow. The silver haired genin moved his chin out of the way and came down with a double-handed hammer. Rin jumped out of the way in time, avoiding the would be painful strike.

Arashi glided towards Kakashi, attacking at all angles, in a surprisingly fluid motion. The Copy Nin took notice of this amazing taijutsu form. Nevertheless, he was still way to slow for the Copy Nin to not take notice. Though Arashi did have the sharingan, he only had two tomoes, signifying the dramatic difference in use and strength from his own and Kakashi's sharingan. Narrowing his eyes, Arashi body flickered beneath his sensei and aimed a kick to his chin. Kakashi blocked this kick by jumping into the air, from behind him came the Uchiha prodigy. His eyes widened. '_Lion Combo'_ He predicted. First came Arashi's leg, which Kakashi blocked. Using Kakashi's body, he rolled his left leg, which Kakashi also blocked. He rolled to the other side bringing his right arm down. Kakashi caught the arm, but they were both sailing to the ground. Arashi rolled once more with his left heel on top.

"Lion Combo!" He called. Kakashi caught the leg and judo threw him over his left side, landing gracefully on his feet. Arashi soared through the air and rolled to a halt next to his teammates. He scrambled to his feet and retook his stance. Rin and Obito stared in awe the whole time.

"Whoa!" They both breathed.

"Where did you learn that Arashi-kun?" Rin asked. The Uchiha prodigy blushed.

"That was amazing!" Obito yelled clapping his friend on the back. Kakashi looked over at the three and smiled underneath his mask.

'_Sasuke'_ He thought to himself, remembering the day he invented the Lion Combo. He gave the three an eye crease and dusted off his hands.

"Well that seems like enough for today," He said, wiping his forehead, "you guys gonna walk Arashi home, and I'll meet you back at the house?"

"'Kay!" his kids said giving wide grins. Kakashi gave them another eye crease before poofing back to the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura was cleaning the living room, her headphones in her ears.

_Pop!_ Kakashi appeared behind his wife, noticing her vacuuming in her favorite black shorts. Her posture made her cute derrière stick out. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and then slapped his wife's ass. Sakura gave a yelp, straightening up and turning around quickly. She gave the Copy Nin a look, before slapping him in the arm. The Silver haired jounin chuckled, then wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, planting a kiss from his masked lips to her juicy pink ones. He pressed furthur, deepening the kiss. Sakura pulled back put her hands up.

"Honey, the kids-"

"Are walking Arashi home, then getting some lunch." Kakashi whispered into her ear, nipping at her lobe. Sakura moaned, fisting her hands in his silky silver hair. Kakashi connected his lips with hers again and started moving her back to the couch. She fell back onto the couch, the former ANBU captain on top of her. "How long has it been since we've done it on the couch, eh?" Kakashi asked, a blushing Sakura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_An Hour Later…_

"Arashi and you look so cute together." Obito sang, mocking his sister.

"Shut it Obito!" She yelled, slapping his arm. She reached for the door knob, turning it quickly and throwing the door open.

"You'd make a good-" The twins froze as they saw the most horrific sight in front of them.

Their parents on the couch, half naked, and tangled in each other. Kakashi and Sakura stared back at their kids, shocked expressions on their faces, Kakashi's of course, still covered up. Sakura grabbed a blanket, and yanked it over the two. The kids stood dumbfounded. Kakashi gave a weak smile.

"Hehe..." he chuckled weakly, "guess it's time for that talk, ne Obito?"


	11. Pushed Over the Edge

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Major writers block and lots of Chem, bio, and psych pile up my work day. But never fear, I am not abandoning any of my works. Bet you all loved the ending of the last chappy huh? Here's some more Shinobi life:_

**Chapter 11: Pushed Over the Edge**

"EW! MOM DAD GROSS!" Rin shrieked, covering her brother's eyes with her hand. Obito pulled her hand away.

"…Mom?" he said softly, eyes wide. Sakura looked down, only to see her exposed breast. She blushed and drew the blanket over her chest.

"He's as perverted as you!" She whispered to her husband. Kakashi gave a weak eye crease.

"Nothing to see here kids." He said, waving his hand.

_Pop!_ He vanished from the room, leaving Sakura clad only in blanket on the couch in a compromising position. She scowled and turned towards her bedroom door.

"You forget me stupid!" She yelled, disappearing in a swirl of pink petals. The twins stood in the same spot, mouths still gaping at the scarring sight of their parents consummating right in front of their eyes. Rin put a hand on her stomach and another over her mouth.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." She squeaked, running to the bathroom. Obito shifted nervously. The image of his mother's perky pink breast swirled in his mind. He clasped his eyes shut and rubbed them furiously with his palms. "IT BURNS!" He shrieked, running to his own room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I told you they would show up!" Sakura yelled, shaking her bra at the ANBU captain.

"It happens," Kakashi said nonchalantly, "if you ask me, it's about time they walked in on us. Ow." He rubbed his head softly where Sakura's boot had hit.

"That's not funny, Kakashi," Sakura retorted, "did you see the way your son looked at me?"

"He's your son too you know."

"He had that same look of lust in his eyes as any horny teenager!"

"He's 12! Give him a break."

"The 12 year old son of Konoha's number 2 pervert!"

"At this rate, he'll probably lose his virginity a year earlier than I."

"Don't joke about that Kakashi!"

"What's wrong with him having sex?"

"He's too young!"

"Come on, like that stopped you." Sakura blushed furiously.

"I was 15, I was in love, and he was a decent young man."

"Kiba is anything BUT a decent young man," Kakashi retorted, "and I remember hearing it along the lines of u being 14, drunk, and he pretty much took advantage of you."

"You really have a knack to pissing me off, Kakashi."

"Why are you getting all worked up over this? It was bound to happen and I'm glad it was sooner than later."

"Why sooner?!"

"Well if it were later, he'd probably ask for tips. Ow, stop throwing things." Kakashi stated, rubbing his temple from the second boot.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! My husband and my son are perverts! One reads porn in public, the other gawks at his mother naked!"

"Sakura, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Ecchi! I can't look at him the same anymore."

"Listen to yourself! You're taking this way too seriously! Just drop it."

"Just drop it! Oh that's always your answer now isn't it Kakashi? The sink is broken. Just drop it. We have no groceries. Just drop it. Our children are sexually active and doing drugs. Just drop it. Well I'm tired of _just dropping it_ Kakashi!"

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"I'm talking about us! I'm talking about our family! I'm talking about the fact that I'm doing everything I possibly can for the benefit of the family!"

"Oh! So now I'm not doing anything for my family?"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you implied it didn't you?"

"Don't put the blame on me Kakashi."

"Then why must _I_ be blamed for it? What the FUCK did I do wrong?!" Sakura stood shocked as Kakashi's onyx eye flared, and his sharingan spun out of control. "What have I done to anger you so much, Sakura? Did I ever abuse you? Did I ever waste our money gambling or going to brothels? Did I ever neglect our children? Did I ever treat you like trash? NO! The answer to all of these questions is NO! So WHY do you find the need to pin EVERY LITTLE THING ON ME?!!" Kakashi panted, his breaths coming out ragged and filled with malice. Sakura was back against the wall, cowering from her husband. In 13 years of marriage she's never seen him this angry before. What's worse was that it was her doing.

"K-kakashi…" she whimpered. He turned around, slinging his headband back over his eye.

"I'm going out." He stated, walking out of the bedroom and slamming the door behind him. Sakura fell to her knees, crying into her shirt. What had she done? Her husband was always so gentle around her and the family. He treated her like gold for 13 years and she finally pushed him over the edge.

"Mom?" Sakura's eyes shot up to see her kids standing outside the door, eyes wide and worry written all over their faces. She quickly wiped her tears and smiled, motioning for them to come in. The twins walked over slowly to their mother. She gently pulled them into her embrace, kissing each on their head. Obito looked up with his wide, green eyes.

"A-are you and dad gonna get a divorce?" fear laced his words. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"No sweetie. Your father and I just had a fight, that's all. It's normal for married couples."

"You guys never fight," Rin piped up, tears welling in her eyes, "we don't want you to fight! Was it our fault? Was it because we walked in on you two?"

"No! No no no sweetheart it wasn't either of your faults. There was just a lot of built up aggression, that's all. Your father left his job to lead a team again, but he still has ties to ANBU. My work at the hospital is also very stressful. But don't worry you guys this is normal. Nothing's going to break this family apart, I promise." She hugged them both again.

"I love you mom." Obito said into her shoulder.

"Me too mommy." Rin added. Sakura smiled at her wonderful children.

"I love you, too." She replied giving each a kiss on their head. She sniffed back her tears and Motioned them to get up. "Come on. Let's get ready for dinner. How about ramen tonight?"

"Alright!" The twins exclaimed. With renewed strength Sakura smiled and made her way to the kitchen, twins right behind her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What'll it be, Hatake?" The bartender asked.

"3 shots of Kamikaze and sake, Ginji." A droopy eyed Kakashi replied.

"You got it." Kakashi pulled out a cigarette, putting it through the special cut he put in his mask especially made for his nicotine addiction. Thanks to Asuma, he's been hooked for 12 and a half years. Lighting the Djaram Black, Kakashi took a long hard drag of the clove cigarettes he recently discovered. They were imported from Indonesia, and were the smoothest cigs he ever had. They also had a sugary and spicy flavor to them. They were just what he needed to relieve stress from a rough day.

Ginji came back with his order, setting the shot glasses in front of him and pouring three shots of the mixed liquor and the bottle of sake with a cup.

"Thanks, Ginji." Kakashi lazily replied, taking hold of the first shot.

"Trouble with the misses?" Ginji asked, wiping his glasses. Kakashi knocked back the first shot, turning the glass upside down.

"How'd ya guess?" Said ninja inquired sarcastically.

"Written all over your face." Kakashi smirked at the pun. "Talk to me, my boy." Kakashi swirled the contents of the second shot.

"Our twins walked in on us doing it on the couch," at this Ginji made a hissing face and shook his head, "yeah I thought so too. But Sakura just lost it. It was the first time we really had a fight. Back and forth, back and forth. She essentially blamed the whole thing on me, saying that her children are forever scarred and now my son's a pervert. What's that about?" He knocked back the second shot, turning that glass upside down. "In the end, I finally just blew up on her and came here." He picked up the last shot and knocked it back, his lips pursing from the strength of the drink. He set down the shot glass and picked up his cigarette, taking a long hard drag. The black paper sparked from the burning tobacco. Ginji turned over one of Kakashi's shot glasses and poured him another shot.

"I hear you my friend," he began, "Same thing happened with me and my second wife, Hiroko. Anything that went wrong would end up being my fault. Garbage was overflowing? My fault. Dishwasher broke? My fault. Her shirt becomes too tight? My fault. In the end I just dropped her like a bad habit. I didn't want to deal with that shit anymore. However, though we fought a lot, we always had a great time in each other's company. That's why I still miss her to this day. Take it from me man; married couples are born to argue. If you truly love her, you'll bear it. This one's on the house." He motioned to the shot he just poured him. Kakashi raised the shot and saluted the barkeep.

"To love. To marriage. To the hottest wife in Konoha." With that, he tipped back the fourth shot, setting down the glass and pouring himself some sake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura looked sat in her reading chair, glancing at the clock for the umpteenth time. It was 11:45 and Kakashi still wasn't home. She hugged her knees into her chest as she waited for her hubby to return home. _I feel really bad about this evening. I shouldn't have blamed him for everything. As much as I hate to say, he was right._ Sakura's ears perked up as she heard the door open. She looked towards the hallway leading from the front door to the living room. She was relieved the find her husband trudge slowly into the living room. She shot out of her seat and ran to him.

"Kakashi." She silently cried.

"Sakura." He breathed, feeling slightly tipsy. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his masked lips. She noticed the stench of alcohol on him. He wrapped his arms around her the small of her back, lifting her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him again.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you so much. You have so much to deal with outside of everything else. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry." She cried into his shoulder as Kakashi lead her back into their bedroom.

"Shhh…None of that Sakura. It's alright. It was my fault. _I _should be apologizing. You were right. I was wrong. It's ok sweetheart. The point is, I love you. I love you and the kids, and I never want to lose you guys." Sakura looked into his lone onyx eye. She could tell he was inebriated.

"You're drunk." She stated, slightly disappointed. He dropped his head in shame, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm weak. I'm so sorry." Sakura lifted his head, and looked him in the eye. She shook her head.

"None of that. I love you anyway." Kakashi stared intently into his wife's eyes. He seemed to be in deep thought. Sakura tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Kakashi lifted his hand to his face, hooking his fingers under his mask. Sakura's eyes widened.

"I find it silly that my wife has seen every side of me but my face." With that he pulled down, revealing a gorgeous face. Sakura sat there, caught in his handsome profile. She lifted her fingers and caressed his strong jawline. He was 48 but looked like he was 29. "So what do you think?" he asked.

"…Beautiful…" He smiled at her comment. She almost melted in his arms. That was the first time she saw him smile without the wretched mask in the way. Instinctively, she crashed her lips into his. Kakashi responded, licking her bottom lip for access. She obliged, opening her oral cavity. Kakashi's tongue explored her mouth, nudging her own tongue softly. She moaned into the kiss, fisting her hands in his gravity defying hair. Kakashi flipped her on her back, pulling off what little clothing she was wearing. Sakura simultaneously removed his flak vest and pants. Kakashi broke off the kiss quickly, pulling his shirt and spandex muscle shirt over his head. Sakura pulled off her nightshirt and yanked her husband back down, crushing her lips into his once again. Kakashi kneaded her soft breast, brushing his fingers over her already erect nipple. Over the years, Sakura's breasts grew larger, number one cause being the pregnancy. She moaned into the kiss from the contact of her sensitive pink buds. Sakura reached down and began stroking his member, earning a groan from the Copy Ninja. She positioned his appendage at her opening but was halted by a hand on her wrist. Kakashi broke off the kiss.

"Are you safe?" He asked.

"I'm still on the pill." She replied. He nodded and rested his tip on her opening. Her eyes closed and mouth opened as he pushed in. She let out a soft moan, grasping his back. "Pound me you jerk." She pleaded. Kakashi grinned, obliging by thrusting with fast and powerful motions. Sakura cried in pleasure after each thrust, digging her nails into his back. Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut, quickening his pace even faster. Losing his restraint, the Copy Ninja jack hammered into his wife with such ferocity that she wrapped locked her legs around his waist, curling her toes and digging her nails in deeper. "KAKASHI!" She cried out as she climaxed. Her walls clamped down on his throbbing member, causing him shoot his seed into her. He collapsed on top of her, the couple drenched in sweat from the amazing sex they were deprived of early in the day. Kakashi pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. Sakura rolled on her side, resting her head on his chest, pulling the covers up to her breasts, and over the lower half of his body. With that the couple fell asleep.

**~*~**

Inside her room Rin had her ipod in her ears, turned way up. _Mom and dad having sex ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!_

Obito was unfortunate to have the room right next to his parents. He had his hands over his ears. _EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Sakura woke up, her pelvis aching like to no end. She tried to sit up but hissed in pain. Kakashi's eyes fluttered open; he rubbed his temple, the hangover starting to settle in.

"God dammit, I shouldn't had four shots and sake." He said, groggily. Sakura winced.

"Yeah well at least you don't feel like you had sex with a subway train." Kakashi smirked to himself.

"Oh yeah. 48 and I _still _got it." Sakura playfully punched him in the ribs, giving into a giggle. The door to their room opened, their two children walking in both with tired expressions. "What's wrong with you two? Didn't you get any sleep?" Rin shot a look at her father.

"Not much thanks to you two." She snapped.

"Seriously, pop, can't you soundproof the room?" Obito asked, rubbing his eyes. Sakura's face turned a dark red and Kakashi just rubbed the back of his head.

"Aha…Sorry you two." Rin rolled her eyes and went to have breakfast. Obito yawned then followed suit. Sakura turned to her husband, propping herself on an elbow.

"Shall we?" She asked. Kakashi sat up and shook the headache away, surprisingly his mask was already in place. "When did you put it back on?" She inquired. He shrugged.

"I had to pee. So I used that to my advantage." Sakura scoffed and attempted to get out of bed, limping to the doorway. "Sakura." Kakashi called. She sighed and turned to look at him.

"What is it?" She asked, in pain.

"You want to scar our children some more?" She gave him a puzzled look as she looked down she blushed ten shades of red as she realized she was stark naked. She grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom. Kakashi shrugged and fell back onto the bed. "I wouldn't have mind." He breathed out before going back to sleep.


	12. Daddy's Little Girl

_A/N: Here's the promised chapter! This chapter is dark, compared to the others._

**Chapter 12: Daddy's Little Girl**

"_Team, report_."

"_Arashi in position_"

"_Rin in position_"

"…"

"_Obito, report._"

"…_Sorry, Obito in position._"

"_Hurry up you bum_"

"_Shadaap you flat chested girl_"

"_Who you calling flat chested, geezer locks?!_"

"_What the heck you call me, crapface?!_"

"_Geezer locks!_"

"_Oi.._"

"_Least I don't have zero sex appeal!_"

"_Watch it jerk!_"

"_Shut up, idiot!_"

"_Moron!_"

"_Scab eater!_"

"_Butt sniffer!_"

"_Pus licker!_"

"_Fart smeller!_"

"_Oi..._"

"_You eat dog crap for breakfast, geek!_"

"_You eat your wienies with Ibiki-san's toe jam!_"

"_Oi…_"

"_You bob for apples in the toilet! And you LIKE it!_"

"_Oi._"

"_You throw shuriken like a GIRL!_"

"_OI!_"

"…"

"_Continue like this and you're both grounded, and stop watching 'The Sandlot'._"

"_Hai, Dad-sensei._"

"_Sorry, Daddy-sensei._"

"_Now then, any sign of the target?_"

"_Target acquired. 5.7 meters northwest._"

"_I can take him. He's closest to me_."

"_Better get it, Buffalo-Butt breath._"

"_Count on it, pee drinking crapface!_"

"_Enough! Rin, no cell phone for a week. Obito, no tv for a week._"

"_Aww Daaaaaaad!_"

"_Excuse me?_"

"_~Gulp~ I mean, Dad-sensei_."

"_That's what I thought. Obito, you're closest. You take the point. Can you get the target?_"

"_I can handle it_."

"_Good._"

"…_KIYAAAAA!"_

"_(Cacophonic sounds)_"

"_Obito, report!_"

"_~panting~ Target acquired. ~panting~ Beni-chan captured._"

"_Good. Regroup on the main road._"

~*~

"Good job team. You successfully caught Beni-chan. The Daimyo's wife will be happy." Kakashi debriefed lazily, hands dug deep into his pockets, his right index finger itching against his trusty orange book. He told himself he'd refrain from reading it today seeing as it was the team's first mission. Like always, he went through the normal withdrawal syndromes after a deprivation of his trusty smut; depression and boredom being the two major syndromes. Memories of the old team catching Beni-chan's mother, Tora-chan flashed through his mind.

The cat in Obito's arms was flailing wildly, attempting to scratch the genin's face off. Obito glared at the frisky feline, peeved at the fact that it already landed 3 hits on his young face. Arashi stood lazily, hands in his pockets and spacing out into the distance, something he inherited from his father. Rin stood with her hands side by side underneath her chin, slyly stealing glances at her crush. This did not slip by Kakashi's gaze, as he smirked underneath his mask. _Sakura was the same way around Sasuke back in the day_. He sighed and turned towards Hokage tower.

"Yosh. Let's turn this cat in."

"Then can we go get ramen?!" the twins spoke in unison.

"No." the Copy nin deadpanned.

"Awwww!" The crestfallen twins pouted. Even Arashi looked slightly disheartened, but tried his hardest to not show it. Kakashi rolled his visible eye.

"~sigh~ Fine we can get ramen-"

"AWRIGHT!"

"-If you guys can beat me to Hokage tower." _Pop!_ Their father poofed from the spot leaving three anxious genin, making the mad dash to Hokage tower.

~*~

"525 ryou please." The cashier stated blandly. Sakura handed the amount over gladly, picking up her grocery bags. Tonight she would make a special dinner for her little ninjas in celebration of their first mission. She'd invited the Uchihas along to join in seeing as their son was part of their group. Ino was making her famous Berry Cake just for the little ones. Sakura had been after that recipe for a while now, pouting each time her best friend made it and refused to share the secret with her.

"Oi! Sakura!" the pink haired medic turned her head and smiled at one of her old friends from the rookie nine. It had been a while since she'd seen him and he was always a good friend.

"Kiba! Hey!" She waved and lightly jogged over to her old friend.

"Hey! How've you been?"

"I've been great, just getting some groceries. How about you? You look good! How's the family?"

"Family's great! Kirara and I can't wait for Haruhi to graduate the academy."

"Oh that's right, little Haru-chan! She's going into her last year right?"

"Yup! She can't wait to graduate. I've been training her with her own puppy, Chika. She's one of Akamaru's daughters." Sakura laughed.

"Akamaru and Shina doing good?"

"As always! He's such a great puppy." Sakura sweatdropped.

"Kiba, Akamaru is anything but a puppy."

"Huh? Oh yeah I guess. Since I grew up with him, I never really noticed his growth."

_**He used to sit on your head! How did you not notice his growth?!**_ Sakura just smiled as Inner Sakura rapped her head on how thick this guy could be. _**And YOU gave your virginity away to this asshole!**_

_Pipe down!_

"Anyways, I should get going. I just ran out to grab some dog chow." He hoisted the 3 enormous bags of dog chow, which caused Sakura to sweatdrop again.

"Aha…Hey maybe we can have the family over at our place for a dinner to catch up!"

"Yeah, that'd be great! I'll talk it over with Kirara, and then I'll give you a call."

"Great! Well I have to run, Kiba. It was great seeing you again!"

"Likewise. Ja ne!" Sakura turned with a wave and started her walk back to the house. Years have gone by since her and Kiba, and she's moved past it. They all got drunk at Naruto's birthday party and Sakura ended up in bed with the canine loving shinobi.

Out of nowhere, Sakura sensed three rapidly approaching chakras. The strange thing was, they were all very familiar. She calmly took a step back as three blurs flew past her; one pink, one grey, and one black. The pink haired kunoichi sighed and shook her head. "Another bet on ramen." She muttered.

~*~

"Good job team Lee," Naruto congratulated, marking down another D ranked mission completed, "if you guys want I can give you one more."

"HAI! HOKAGE-SAMA!" Two of the four members saluted. No surprise, it was Lee and his son who were this enthused about a D rank mission. Naruto sweatdropped. _The Fuzzy Brows sure are happy today…as always._ The other two members rolled their eyes. Neji's son, Itsuki, had managed to drastically improve over the years, devoting his life to training in the Hyuuga fashion. He fashioned traditional Hyuuga robes similar to his uncle's. Although he was strict, hard working, and a quick learner of the Hyuuga fighting secrets, he was also very adept with weapons like his mother, Ten-ten. When they were 18, Neji finally swallowed his pride and asked Ten-ten out. The two married a year and a half later. Ten-ten remained her same jovial self, but Neji showed a softer more loving side (only to Ten-ten of course).

The other member was another serious young individual. He's Itsuki's brother, just not by blood. 6 years ago, Neji was on an information-gathering mission in the stone country, when he came across a small boy just as old as his son. The boy was huddled within the dead arms of a woman in her late 20's. Neji wanted nothing to do with the child, but Ten-ten insisted on taking him with them. The child's name was Ryu. Though he was crying with his face hidden in his mother's bosom, Neji will never forget the look in his eyes on that day. They were the eyes of a ferocious dragon, one that had seen battle. With proper training this child could be a valuable asset to the Leaf village. Over the years, Neji taught the boy the basics of ninjutsu, taijutus, and genjutsu, making sure not to reveal any fighting techniques of the Hyuuga. However, the boy developed his own style. He wasn't as fast as Itsuki, but he was a lot tougher. Molding chakra was like a second nature to him. He was even able to develop his own technique of molding his chakra into a large sphere and launch it towards his opponent, sort of a combination between the rasengan and Neji's Hakke Shofu. He sported a tattered karate gi with a black belt around the waist, a red headband with the Konoha insignia, and red fingerless gloves, konoha plates sewn onto them. Ryu was as good as Lee's son at taijutsu and was a short-range fighter.

Speaking of Lee's son, mini-Fuzzy Brows was as most would guess, a spitting image of his father down to the bowl haircut. His name was Bruce. After finally moving on from Sakura, Lee found love in a civilian girl by the name of Tenma. Awkwardly enough, she was almost as annoying as Fuzzy Brows himself. Lee met her while eating at a tempura shop downtown. She was his waitress and fell in love with his bowl haircut and beautiful big eyes (-__-). They hit it off immediately and got married 2 months after dating. Bruce trains with his father everyday, learning all of his Iron Fist and lotus techniques. Gai proclaimed himself Bruce's grandfather, and began teaching him about the eight inner gates, much to the chagrin of the other jounin elite. Although he's just as crazy as his father, Bruce has an innate ability to analyze during a fight. This ability is so good that he has developed a way to perform the secondary lotus without doing any physical strain to his body, instead inflicting that same strain on the body of his opponent. The only downside? The has his father's enthusiasm.

"Your next mission will be," Naruto continued, "to help clear a few trees out of Heihachi-san's garden.

"HAI!!" The dynamic duo yelled, causing the two brothers to cringe. Ryu turned to Itsuki.

"Remind me to ask dad how he dealt with Lee-sensei." He muttered. Itsuki nodded with a smirk.

_POP!_ "Yo."

"Ah, Kakashi! What's up-" The doors suddenly broke down with three genin coming to a halt.

"WE'RE HEEEEEEEEERE!" the twins screamed, causing everybody, even Lee and Bruce to cover their ears.

"You're late." Kakashi deadpanned. The kids took sight of their silver haired sensei and screwed up their faces.

"CHEATER!" The twins accused. Arashi just looked away, slightly disgruntled.

"The bet was we'd get ramen if you beat me to Hokage tower. I didn't specify how." The Hatake twins growled at their cheapskate father, who in turn gave his trademark eyecrease. "I'm sure your mother's making something for tonight anyway." Something occurred to the Copy Nin at that moment. "Obito," The green eyed boy looked up, "where's Beni-chan?" The boy's eyes widened with horror.

"YOU DROPPED HIM?!" Rin yelled beating her brother over the head.

"HEY! It wasn't my fault! We were going so fast I guess he must've slipped outta my grasp!"

"YOU BIG DUMMY!" she yelled. Arashi sighed, turning to leave.

"I'll go get him." He said quietly. Kakashi sighed as well, "What am I going to do with you two?"

~*~

"You're such a klutz you know that?" Rin yelled.

"Ah Shadaap ugly!" Obito retorted. The twins were walking home from dropping off Arashi, taking a back route.

"Stop calling me ugly!"

"Or what? Arashi won't like you anymore?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"What do we have here?" The twins froze in their tracks as they faced forward only to find themselves surrounded by thug like individuals. "Looks like two kids who lost their way." Both twins took a defensive stance back to back, each with a kunai in their hands.

"Back off prick." Rin snarled.

"Oooo scarrrrrry!" One of the thugs sung sarcastically. With lightning fast speed he reached forward and grabbed Rin's wrist, pulling her towards him.

"Rin! Oof!" Another thug ahead of him slammed his knee into Obito's gut.

"Obito!" The thug held her wrists above her head in one hand and creeped his hand down her body in the other. "Don't you touch me!" She snarled, attempting to kick her heel into his groin. He caught her heel with his knees, sneering a rotten-toothed grin, his hot rancid breath sweeping over the back of her neck. Shivers went up her spine and she grit her teeth. "Lemme go!" She screamed attempting to thrash her way out of his grip. The thug cackled, dragging his free hand to her chest.

"Let's see what young kunoichi's like yourself are carrying." He hissed hooking two fingers into the v-neck of her shirt and ripping down, exposing a white bra. Rin, clamped her eyes shut and turned her head away, tears spilling from the sides of her eyes.

"Stop…" she tried to scream, but only came out in a choked sob.

"Hehehe! Look at her! Such cute little breasts! Oh I wish I knew how they tasted."

"Let go of her. ARGH!" Obito tried to push himself up, resulting in a foot pushing down on his spine.

"Shadaap you little shit and watch as we make your sister here feel beautiful." The thug holding Rin grinned as he grasped Rin's small breast.

~*~

"Kakashi?" The Copy nin looked up from his book.

"Hn?"

"Where are the kids?"

"Dropping off Arashi." Sakura looked at the clock.

"Kakashi, it's 6:30. They should've been home an hour ago." The masked jounin looked at the clock, lowering his book, a twang of nervousness hitting him. _It's a 15 minute walk from Sasuke's place to here. Where could they be?_ It hit him almost as if he'd been hit in the gut. His shinobi instincts and his parental sensors were screaming that something was wrong. He put his book down and walked quickly to the door.

"I'm going to find them." He said quickly, not giving Sakura a chance to speak.

_Dammit where are you two?_ He thought as he flew to the rooftops. First stop was the straight path to Sasuke's house, hoping that they were just hanging out with Arashi. Whiling hopping rooftops he crossed over the alleys. A flash of pink caught his eye. Looking down he almost lost his footing at the sight.

There were his two kids, one face first and beaten up on the ground, and the other her clothes tattered and torn as she was up against the wall, dirt and tears smeared across her face. Kakashi flew down next to them.

"Obito! Rin!" His daughter looked up and ran into her father's arm, half naked as more tears streamed down her face. She sobbed hard into his flak vest as the Copy Nin held her close. He picked her up and walked over to where Obito was. The young genin used his strength to push himself off the ground. "What happened to you two?" he asked.

"Thugs…8 of them….Rin…" Obito panted while gritting his teeth from the pain. Kakashi looked over and almost cried himself when he took a better look at his daughter. Her shirt was torn from the collar down, her bra missing. Her bottoms weren't there and blood trailed down the inside of her legs. He clutched his fragile daughter close to him, tears threatening to escape his lone eye. His blood was ready to boil over. Whoever these guys were they were dead. No worse. The Copy Nin was going to make sure that they suffered. He'd make Ibiki look like a little girl after he's done with these guys. Quickly, he formed a flash of seals, and then slammed his palm into the ground. A pack of nin dogs appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yo," Pakkun greeted. His eyes widened as he noticed the site around him, "Kakashi what the hell happened?" said ninja grabbed a torn piece of black cloth at Rin's feet. He held up to Pakkun.

"Find him." He snarled.

"Got it." First he sniffed the cloth, then took it in his mouth passing it around to the other hounds. In a flash they were gone in different directions. Kakashi picked up both of his kids and made his way back to the house.

~*~

The door to the Hatake home burst open, startling the medic nin who lived there. She got up from her seat on the couch and hurried to the hallway.

"What the- OH MY GOD!" She gasped bringing her hands to her mouth. There in the doorway was her husband carrying her battered son on his back and her half naked visibly man raped daughter in his arms. She rushed over and pulled Rin to her, tears streaming down her face. She looked up at him with large moist eyes. "How did this happen?!" She demanded. He didn't answer, just pulled Obito off his back gently and handed him to his wife.

"Heal them." He said in a low, stone cold tone. With that he turned and left.

"Wait! Kakashi!" But he disappeared in a flash. She Brought both of her children to the couch, working fast and healing both of her children with her healing chakra. She started with Obito, fixing up his bruises and visible lacerations. Said genin felt the strength return to him as he opened his eyes and shot up right.

"WHERE'S RIN!" He yelled out. Sakura grasped his arms and hugged him tight.

"Thank Kami you're ok," she breathed, "what happened to you two?!"

"We were taking the shortcut home from Arashi's and were jumped by a group of thugs. They took me out from behind and started touching Rin," He clenched his fists as he tried to force the tears from spilling, "I tried to help her…I tried to save my sister…But…they…They kept doing things to her!" He finally screamed. Sakura pulled her son in harder, shushing him.

"Shhh! It's ok sweetheart you did the only thing you could. Look, Rin's ok now, look." Obito looked over his mother's shoulder and saw that Rin indeed was healed by his mother, still half naked, and blood on her legs. Anger burned within the young son of the Copy Ninja.

"They violated her." He seethed. Sakura's throat choked up.

"They did however," she said pulling him back to look into his eyes, "they didn't take her pride." Obito looked confused.

"Huh?" he asked. _Kakashi hasn't had that talk with him yet._

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Just know that she's ok now. Your father is out looking for the guys now."

"I want to help!"

"No," she replied sternly, "you have to stay here and be strong for your sister. Do you understand me?" Obito clenched his fist, then reluctantly nodded. "Good. Now go run to her room and get some fresh clothes. I'm going to start a bath for her."

"Eww! I have get her panties too?" Sakura laughed and rolled her eyes.

~*~

"That bitch!" the lead thug yelled gripping his bloodied hand.

"Calm down boss, we'll just get you bandaged up."

"That's not the point! She fucking slashed my hand. That little tramp will pay!"

"Don't get so pissed off boss! Just think of how soft her tits were!" The leader grinned.

"Yeah you're right. She did have those cute little plum breasts. Ohh they were soft in my hands. Oh I'm happy I just had a taste of those hehehe- Huh?" The sound of a thousand birds chirping interrupted his thought process. He didn't even have time to look down as a flash of lightning shot out of nowhere and pierced his left shoulder. The Thug let out a shrill scream as Hatake Kakashi drove his raikiri harder into the brute's shoulder, allowing the chakra to course through his body and burn his internal organs. He withdrew his fist and stared down at the guy who violated his daughter. Said low life looked up into the fierce mismatched eyes of Konoha's Copy Ninja. Instantly the terror washed over him as he caught the resemblance between the girl and the guy in front of him. _Oh shit_ was all he could think. "Get him you idiots!" He screamed, but no one came. He looked behind Kakashi and saw they were all hanging from the walls, each with a kunai embedded through their chests, and snakes hanging from their necks by the fangs. His eyes fell on the silhouette of a tall shinobi with short hair and blood red eyes.

"These ones are down. I'm guessing you want to Tsukiyomi this one?"

"…" no reply from the copy nin.

"Kakashi?"

"…Break him. But don't kill him. He's mine to finish." The words came out icy and full of malice.

"My pleasure." The eyes began to change and the leader of the pack was thrown into a world with a blood red sky and black moon.

_Welcome to my nightmare_ he heard through his head.

"Who's there?!" He screamed out.

_So how bout we cut your nuts off for the next 72 hours?_

~*~

A few seconds later the man screamed in agony, his body writhing, and his eyes void of any emotion but absolute terror. He was released from the genjutsu panting hard his breath coming out in wheezes.

"No more…please no more…I'm sorry." Kakashi's eyes narrowed, lowering himself to eye level.

"Say sorry to my daughter you fuck." He snarled, lightning erupting in his palm. He thrust his hand between the guys legs, ignoring the shrill scream, severing his genitals from his body. Satisfied, the Copy Nin stood up, took a deep calming breath, and turned to Sasuke. "Bring him to Ibiki for me will you Sasuke?"

"Sure think Kakashi." Said Uchiha head walked over the pile of filth in a shocked heap at the feet of his ex-sensei, hoisted him by the collar and disappeared into a thousand crows. Kakashi took a deep breath again then walked back to his house.

~*~

Sakura looked up as the front door opened and her husband walked in, blood trailing from his right fist and flak vest. She gasped and ran over to him. He put his untainted hand up and gave an eye crease.

"It's not mine honey." He said softly and lovingly. Sakura sighed, glad that he was both unhurt and back to his normal state. Kakashi walked over to his daughter who was curled up in a blanket on the couch with a cup of hot cocoa. He sat down next to her and pulled her into him. "How you feeling sweetheart?" She looked up at him smiled.

"I'm fine daddy, don't worry. I got them good didn't I?" Kakashi was confused. He turned to his wife who had a warm smile on her face.

"The blood on her legs wasn't hers. Evidently when she was restrained, the asshole brought his hand between her legs, slightly loosening his grip on her hands. She quickly broke free, whipped out a kunai and slashed his hand open. The result was a spray of blood on her leg. She's still untainted Kakashi." Said Copy Ninja let out a long sigh of relief. He was at least happy his daughter's virginity was still her own.

"Thank Kami." He breathed. His head shot up. "Where's Obito."

"Right here Dad…" Obito came out from the hallway, his head hanging in shame, "I'm sorry Dad…I wanted to help…but they took me out from behind…I wasn't…I wasn't strong enough." Tears fell from his eyes. Kakashi stood up and walked over to his son and placed his hands on his shoulders. The green eyed genin looked up into his father's lone eye.

"Obito, I've never been more proud of you than I am today. You didn't leave your sister, and though you were beaten badly you didn't give up. Your uncle Naruto was the same way." Obito smiled at this that one of his mentors suffered the same as he did. Obito looked on eye level as he noticed his sister in front of him. She wrapped her arms around her brother and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Obi-chan." Obito returned the embrace and smiled.

"No problem Rinny-chan." Kakashi smiled as he watched the two prides and joys of his life in front of him happy. Sakura walked over and wrapped her arms around her man. Kakashi draped an arm around her waist pulling her into him. He let out a sigh and scratched his head.

"Ramen anyone?" His kids' faces lit up.

"YEAH!" they screamed, their father wincing from the volume of their voices.

"Looks like ramen cures all." He deadpanned.


	13. Competition

_A/N: Hello hello! Hope you all are enjoying the fic. I hope the new characters are appealing. If any of you caught it, Neji's adopted son is based off of Ryu from my favorite arcade game, Street Fighter. I'm bringing him into the picture because he's going to play a pretty big role; specifically in Rin's life :O! Anyways, on with the fic!_

**Chapter 13: Competition**

"KIYAA!!! OWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Rin cried after attempting to smash a rock to dust. Sakura clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"No no not like that, Rin. You have to release the chakra at the moment of impact." Rin nursed her bruised hand, with a sad pout on her face.

"But that's impossible!" she complained, "I'd have to hit the rock first before releasing my chakra, hence I'd hurt my hand in the process anyway!" Sakura let out a sigh.

"You are a shinobi Rin," Sakura deadpanned, "you should be able to calculate precision timing easily. I want you to keep practicing while I check on your father and brother." Rin nodded her head and returned her focus to the small rocky mass in the palm of her hand.

Ever since the incident in the alley, Sakura and Kakashi have taken it upon themselves to start teaching their children some of their own techniques and skills. Sakura planned on teaching Rin medical ninjutsu and how to harness her chakra as brute strength, similar to how Tsunade taught her.

Kakashi on the other hand took a more rigorous route. He started off by helping Obito find his chakra affinity, and how to master most of the techniques and control of that chakra nature. Both Arashi and Sasuke joined the training in order to strengthen the team as a unit.

Sakura jogged over to her husband and son, chuckling at the sight of her son holding the piece of chakra paper in confusion. Kakashi turned his head towards his wife and gave her an eye crease.

"How's he coming along?" she asked.

"Look for yourself." Kakashi replied. Obito looked up and scowled at his father.

"What am I supposed to do with this again?"

"Run your chakra through it." Obito concentrated on the paper, narrowing his eyes, sweat pouring down his face. Kakashi whispered in wife's ear.

"100 ryou on lightning." She chuckled.

"100 on fire."

"HA!" Obito yelled, running his chakra through the paper. Both parents stared in awe at the sight.

"What the hell?" Kakashi breathed.

"Is that even possible?" Obito looked as shocked as his parents at what just happened. The piece of paper split in two…

…At first.

It proceeded to crumple, dampen, crumble to dirt, and then the dirt caught fire. Kakashi stood in utter shock and amazement. _The only two people to have this affinity were The Sage of the Six Paths and Pein…_ Sakura walked forward to her son, who looked bewildered.

"Umm, Dad I think mine's busted. Can I try again?" Kakashi fumbled as he pulled out another piece of chakra paper, hesitating as he handed it to his son. Obito held out a shaky hand as he took hold of the nature detecting paper. Once again Obito took his stance and focused on the paper. Both parents stood silently as their son ran his chakra through the paper.

It had to have been a fluke; there was no other explanation. Only two people on this planet had a natural affinity to all 5 chakra natures, and both have been dead for a long time. But if it wasn't a fluke, then it could mean either eternal peace within the ninja world, or the end of the ninja world. The Sage of the Six Paths saved the world and brought about an era of peace by breaking down the 10 tailed beast into smaller lesser beasts, and Pein had single handedly destroyed Konoha a few years before Kakashi and Sakura had started dating. If this duty were to be placed on Obito, how would Kakashi and Sakura cope with it?

The parents held their breath as they watched the paper crumple…

…And nothing else happened. Kakashi let out a huge sigh of relief, the tension in his muscles quickly fading. "I win." He whispered, earning him a scowl.

Sakura smiled at her son. "Looks like you're a lightning type honey." Obito looked up at his parents and smiled.

"Cool!" his face went from happy to confused, "but are there many lightning jutsus?" Kakashi calmly performed a series of six seals.

"There's quite a few. This is one that I made." Lightning erupted in his palm in a ball of electricity and emitted the sound of a thousand birds chirping. Obito looked astonished at the beautiful dance of current in his father's hand.

"You MADE that??" Obito asked in awe. Kakashi gave him an eye crease and chuckled.

"Yep. I was 12 when I made it and 13 when I perfected it." Obito's eyes widened.

"Can you teach me it dad pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Obito begged, linking his hands in front of him. Kakashi chuckled at his behavior.

"Sorry son," he began, "but it only works if you have enough speed. Also, the immense speed you gain makes it difficult to predict your opponents moves, rendering the efficiency of the move useless." Obito screwed up his face.

"So how are YOU able to use it? You only have one eye!" Sakura side glanced at her husband. _He still hasn't told them._ Obito stared defiantly at his father. Kakashi sighed and brought his hand up to his headband.

"I think it's time I-"

"I DID IT!!!" All heads turned to see Rin jumping up and down in glee, "I DID IT MOMMY! I CRUSHED IT!" Sakura sighed then smiled jogging over to her daughter. Kakashi sighed as well, but Obito was still curious.

"What were u gonna tell me dad?'

"Hn? Oh, nothing important." The green eyed boy stared at his father a little longer, then shrugged as he walked with him towards his sister. When they reached the two women in their family, Rin was babbling on and on about how she completed her task.

"I did what you said mommy, and it worked!" Sakura smiled at her daughter.

"Well done honey!" She placed a bigger rock in her hand, "now try it out on this one!" Rin's face fell.

"But maaaaa!" She whined. Obito snickered behind his father's back, earning him a glare from his twin, "What are you laughing at spaghetti snot?!"

"You! Pus licker!" They butt heads against each other and growled. The parents rolled their eyes, Kakashi pulling back Obito and Sakura pulling back Rin.

"Enough you two. Now c'mon if you're done, we can find Arashi and Uncle Sasuke and have lunch-"

"SHORYUKEN!" The family turned their attention to see Itsuki and his half brother sparring. The sight was amazing; Ryu had landed his signature flying uppercut on the Hyuuga Branch Clan heir. He landed gracefully, retaking his stance, and permanent scowling face across from his defeated half brother. Itsuki looked up, shock and bewilderment across his face. Over by the Hatakes Sakura, Kakashi and Obito were impressed at the feat. Itsuki was a klutz during his academy days, but turned out to be a refined and polished Jyuuken user. If Lee wasn't able to land a hit on his father using Lotus, how can a kid using a mixed martial arts fighting style break through the Byakugan?

Far from the other three members of her family, Rin stared wide-eyed. _Whoa…He's strong_. Ryu wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled at his half brother, his cheek muscles tugging at the corners of his mouth in a very mid-teen fashion. _And cute too…_Pink hues spread across Rin's cheeks.

At the feeling of being watched Ryu turned to see the family staring at him, his eyes locking with Rin's. He smiled at her in return. The pink blush turned to a deep red, causing the blushing teenager to turn away. Out of the corner of his eye, this little act of shyness did not escape the Copy Ninja. He smirked beneath his mask. _My little girl's growing up really fast_. He put his hand on Obito's shoulder. The green eyed genin looked up to his father.

"I think it's time I teach you a good lightning jutsu kiddo." Said kid's face lit up as he nodded his head vigorously. With that, the two males turned around to go back to their end of the training field. Sakura stretched out her arms and turned her head to her young daughter.

"Ok Rin, let's break that rock." The young pink haired girl didn't hear her mother; her eyes were affixed on the karate gi clad boy and how his muscles contorted each time he went for an attack. His physique was beautiful for a boy his age, and his taijutsu in general was most definitely noteworthy if it could break through the defenses of Jyuuken. Sakura looked back and forth between the two brothers and her love struck daughter. Realization dawned upon her as she recognized the look on her little girl's face. She shook her head and sighed. _She's at that age isn't she?_ Sakura thought to herself._ Poor Arashi has some competition_. She huffed and snapped her fingers in front of Rin's eyes, earning her a bewildered look from her daughter.

"Huh?" Rin asked. The pink haired medic sighed, holding up a rock the size of a bowling ball.

"Break this." She deadpanned. Rin almost cried anime-style.

"But this rock is hugeeeeeee!" She whined.

~*~

"Okay Obito," Kakashi began, "I've noticed you have a pretty good understanding of taijutsu. We're going to utilize this understanding and combine it with your lightning based chakra." Said genin scoweled.

"More Taijutsu? But I wanna learn ninjutsu techniques like that electric ball of yours? "

"It's called the chidori, and no I've already explained why you can't use it." The green eyed boy huffed in annoyance.

"Fiiiine. So how am I supposed to use my lightning chakra to fight?"

"By learning to harness your lightning base chakra successfully, you can call upon the nature of your chakra with ease. For taijutsu, you can use the chakra as a sort of armor." 

"Hmmmm," Obito grumbled, "but that sounds so basic as to just concentrating certain body parts with chakra to enhance the performance of the specific area. How would this be any different with nature based chakra?" Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. _I see he picked up my keen sense of analysis._

"Manipulating the nature of your chakra affinity will boost your overall body and add ten times more protection than regular raw chakra. In your case, with lightning based chakra the lightning would act as both an armor, but the electric current would speed up reactions within your cells; in essence it would make you faster, stronger, and more resilient. Plus, with the lightning armor surrounding you, your strikes would cut through anything, similar to how my chidori works." Obito's face lit up at this revelation.

"Really?! That sounds so cool!"

"Oh and one more thing," Kakashi interrupted, "depending on how much effort and practice you have with this lightning release your results will vary," in an instant the Copy Nin's lone onyx eye became stern and cold, "this jutsu happens to be the favorite of the Raikage. With this one jutsu, he was able to take out an army of 3000." The silver haired genin's eyes widened immensely at this revelation. The raikage's jutsu? This is HIS jutsu? Thoughts whirred through the young boy's head. This could be his signature technique! Maybe if he refined it enough, it could become his ultimate technique!

With a newly found resolve, Obito nodded his head and took stance. "Alright," he proclaimed, "I'm ready! Teach it to me!"

"Not so fast kiddo," his father started holding up a hand, "before you can learn the technique, you need to know how to harness Lightning chakra. For that, you need lots of training." The green-eyed boy's shoulders slumped and an angry pout formed on his face.

"How much is lots of training?" Kakashi lifted his finger.

"It can take up to three years to nature manipulation," Obito's face dropped at this, "however we just may be able to take a short cut if.."

"If what?" Kakashi pondered to himself, _Maybe he can take the Naruto way out. I don't know where his chakra reserves are._ He looked towards his son; _There is a test though_.

"Change of pace," Kakashi said aloud, "let's see how much chakra you really have," he held up his fingers in a cross seal, "Focus your chakra then make this seal, I mean REALLY focus your chakra as if it's the last of it that you have left. Then repeat after me: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Obito nodded and made a tiger seal and closed his eyes.

_Search your inner self. _

_Darkness is all I see._

_Go deeper._

_Look for the blue light._

_I see a light but…_

_But?_

_But it's kinda weird._

_Why is it weird?_

_It's…_

"It's huge…" Kakashi breathed. Above his son was a colossal blue flame. His chakra flared out for a good 10 yard radius. Sakura and Rin saw from where they were standing. The Uchiha's had their sharingans ablaze and were awed at the magnitude of that boy's chakra. It matches Naruto's chakra without the help of Kyuubi. With this amount of chakra and that immense sense of chakra control, Obito could easily be an amazing asset to the village, almost as much as his father. His eyes shot open and he called out:

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

**BANG**

Within an instant 2000 clones appeared on the field. It wasn't as much as Naruto's record but for a boy who was performing the technique for the first time it was quite impressive. Kakashi hopped up to a tree branch hoping to give orders better from there.

"LISTEN UP!" He bellowed, "all of you must get a leaf from all these trees! And try to keep in order! GO!" With that, the swarm dashed to the forest like a tidal wave. Every non-Obito clone had hopped to where Kakashi was calmly standing.

"Kakashi," Sakura stammered, "this is ridiculous! Tell him to call off the clones!"

"No," said ANBU captain replied, "With this many clones he can perfect this training within 7 days minimum," he turned to address the sea of clones, "Alright, now try to focus your chakra into the leaf in order to crumple it! GO!" With that the clones got to work. Each was focusing all the chakra they could muster into their tiny leaves, hoping to crumple the plant to dust.

Kakashi turned to his daughter, "Rin," she looked up at her dad in surprise.

"Yeah daddy?"

"Why don't you go and tend to Itsuki and Ryu?" Rin blushed furiously.

"Ummmmm…"

"Go on dear," Sakura nudged, and handed her a metal box, "take this med kit with you. They look tired and scraped up." Rin's eyes were huge and she was incredibly stiff.  
"K-k-k-k-k-kay." With that she turned and walked towards the two Hyuuga brothers. Sweat poured down her forehead as she inched her way to the taijutsu specialists. Itsuki wasn't the problem, but Ryu was. _He just looked so hot when he fights,_ she thought to herself blushing,_ and his smile is sooo CUTE! Oh I can only hope that I make a good enough impression on him to ask me out!_

"Umm," Rin froze in her place and her vision came back into focus, "is that med kit for us?" Rin's face turned a deep shade of red when she finally noticed Ryu standing in front of her with a towel slung around his neck.

"Aha," she squeaked, "yahamuh...umm ahh," Ryu raised an eyebrow, "…Merry Christmas!" with that she shoved the box into his hands and darted back to her family. Ryu stood there bewildered at what just happened. He turned to his brother Itsuki and shrugged his shoulders.

"She's off by 6 months," Ryu chuckled, "but you gotta admit she's pretty cute." Itsuki spared a quick glance to Rin's retreating figure then closed his eyes.

"Hn." He simply replied. Ryu rolled his eyes at his brother's actions.

"Oh cmon," he groaned, "stop trying to act like dad in public all the time." Itsuki opened his eyes and frowned.

"But dad's just so cool when he's indifferent! It's as if he doesn't have a care in the world, but then you confront him and you get knocked on your ass by his Hakke Shofu!" Ryu chuckled.

"You sound like mom now." Itsuki screwed up his face and tackled his brother.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"You so do!" the two brothers laughed while rolling around wrestling. Rin looked back and blushed at how Ryu looked when he laughed. Her face fell when she remembered how much of an idiot she made of herself. She punched herself in the forehead.

"Merry Christmas?!?! Really Rin? GRRR!" she yelled.

"I did it!" Rin looked over to the mass of Obito clones. One of them had his hand revealing a crumpled leaf.

"Good job!" Kakashi called from the trees, "call off the clones and we'll take a break."

"Ok…how do I do that?" kakashi rolled his visible eye.

"Just recall your chakra."

"Oh ok." He concentrated and recalled back his split chakra. After a great deal of popping sounds there was one Obito left standing.

"Alright! What's the next-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he immediately fell out of consciousness. Kakashi flashed down and caught his son with one arm. He chuckled to himself.

"Forgot to tell you Obito," Kakashi whispered, "whatever your clones know, you know. And whatever fatigue they get, you get." He smiled underneath his mask and walked his son over to a spot under a tree. Sakura walked over with Rin and placed a hand on Kakashi's arm. Rin had a worried look in his eyes.

"Is he going to be ok daddy?"

"Yep. He's just tired that's all. Uncle Naruto was able to do it a bit faster but still, this is an amazing feat for any ninja. It's only something that him and your Uncle Naruto can really do." Rin looked down at her brother and smiled.

"He's getting stronger, and I wanna get stronger to." The pink haired genin walked over to a giant boulder next to a tree, her parents watching as she walked. Concentrating her chakra, Rin pulled back her fist and let it fly.

"KIYAAAAAAAAA!!"

**BOOM**

The boulder exploded into many smaller pieces, catching the attention of everyone on the training field. Rin's face lit up and she jumped for joy. "Yay! I di~d it, I di~d it!" Sakura pumped a fist in the air.

"SHANNARO!" Kakashi sighed with an unconscious Obito in his arms.

"A third Tsunade," The Copy Ninja muttered. He hoisted his son over his shoulder and turned to his family. "Yosh. I think we can call it a day," he turned his head to the two Uchihas standing off against each other. Sasuke was poise and ready, sharingan ablaze while Arashi was standing directly across from him, panting and with his own sharingan activated, "Yo, Sasuke. How about you join us for lunch?" The Uchiha clan head nodded and muttered a few words to his son. Arashi nodded as his eyes faded to onyx. The pair walked over to the Hatakes, all of whom were worn out from a long day of training and began to walk together back to their estate for a well-deserved lunch.

From across the field, Ryu looked up from his place on the ground and watched as the younger pink haired kunoichi walk briskly behind her mother, her long pink hair flowing with the wind behind her. The adopted Hyuuga snatched up the first aid kit and jogged over to said pink haired kunoichi.

"Hey!" Rin turned her head and stiffened to the sight of Ryu coming towards her, his tattered kenpo gi showing off his muscular arms and chest. Her cheeks flushed pink as she fidgeted where she stood. Ryu slowed to a walk and held out the first aid kit when he reached her, "Thanks a lot. Patched myself up good thanks to you," he shot her a boyish grin that made her weak at the knees. Sakura noticed the two youngsters conversing and smirked. _Of course my daughter is a heartbreaker, she's got my good looks after all._

_**It's a good thing she lacks your forehead!**_

_SHUT IT!_

Rin could only open her mouth and close it, looking like a fish as she attempted to reply. "Y-y-y-you're welcome," she sounded like a younger Hinata, "Y-y-you're really good at taijutsu." Ryu smiled back, the butterflies fluttering more in the kunoichi's stomach.

"Thanks! You're not so bad yourself…" he waited and arched his eyebrows, indicating for her to introduce herself.

"O-oh! Rin. My name's Rin."

"Rin. I like that. I'm Ryu."

"I know! You sat in front of me two seats to the left in academy!" She clamped her hands over mouth and her cheeks flushed red. _Rin you dork!_ Ryu only laughed, not noticing the fierce gaze of the sharingan on him from the Uchiha heir.

"You've got some memory there. You must be pretty smart, and just pretty too," he added, flashing a smile. Rin blushed at the compliment, "Anyways, I better get going. Nice meeting you Rin." With that he turned and jogged back to his step-brother. Rin could only stand there in awe. _He said I'm pretty…_

_Nobody's ever called me pretty besides the adults…_

…_Wow!_

A wide smile adorned the genin's face as she giggled and turned to catch up with her family.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked playfully suspicious.

"Nothing!" her daughter quickly replied, a pink hue dusting her cheeks.

"Oh? It didn't seem like nothing." Her mother egged on.

"Mom!" Rin complained running up to walk alongside Arashi, "how about ramen for lunch, Ara-kun?"

"Hn." The heir replied, giving off a cold demeanor. Rin was puzzled by the reaction but shrugged it off as she skipped forward to walk alongside her father and unconscious brother. She hooked onto her father's arm and walked instep with him.

"Hellooo daddy!" She sang. A perplexed Copy Nin looked down at the short head of pink clinging to his arm.

"What's gotten you in a good mood? Usually you kids hate being seen around your parents."

"Hmmm," she hummed, "Just a good day that's all." The pack continued onward to the Hatake estate with happy faces on everyone's face save one, stoic Uchiha heir. Now with Ryu in the picture he now has some competition.


End file.
